Cover Blown
by gluegirl56
Summary: An outsider comes to Aidensfield and Nick feels he's familiar somehow but can't place him. He tries to let the matter rest but as Whitby Police reports about a gang coming in to the area, one thing leads to another and suddenly Nick and Phil find themselves in a predicament that might very well cost their lives. I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to review!
1. Chapter 1

Heartbeat – Cover Blown

_Disclaimer:_ Heartbeat is not my creation and doesn't belong to me. I merely wish to play around with a few marvelous characters for a while and hopefully contribute with a good story to the archive. Maybe I can inspire someone else to write a story because there's far too few out there.

_Characters:_ I like to involve as many of the regulars as I can but it centers on Nick and Kate.

_Genre:_ Hurt/comfort, romance, angst, crime, drama

_Time/Spoilers:_ Set in late season two

_Summary:_ An outsider comes to Aidensfield and Nick feels he's familiar somehow but can't place him. He tries to let the matter rest but as Whitby Police reports about a gang coming in to the area, one thing leads to another and suddenly Nick and Phil find themselves in a predicament that might very well cost their lives.

_Beta:_ Thank you NuGirl ;)

OOOOOO

**Chapter One – Everything Nice and Quiet **

Doctor Kate Rowan smiled kindly as she turned to look up from the medical file in front of her and focused on her patient. "So there's nothing to worry about Mrs. Telford. The tests came back negative and the x-rays showed nothing abnormal. Your symptoms are most likely caused by a stomach ulcer," she explained. 

The little woman, in her late sixties, leaned forward with a frown. "Are you sure? I've never had a stomach ulcer before," she said.

"Not to worry. As I said, it can easily be treated nowadays and you'll be back to normal," Kate assured softly.

Mrs. Telford smiled, the relief evident in it. "Thank you, Dr. Rowan. I feared it was something far worse. I have for quite some time," she admitted.

"Why didn't you come to see me sooner?" Kate asked friendly.

"I've known Alex for a very long time and I feared he would be put out if I went to you instead," she explained and looked down at the floor. "Also, I couldn't go to him with my problem you see," she added sheepishly but she didn't explain further, leaving the doctor curious.

Kate leaned back in her chair with a polite smile on her face, refraining herself from scolding the woman for taking a risk with her health. "Well, then I'm glad everything worked out," she finally said and closed the medical file on the desk in front of her. "Take care of yourself now, Mrs. Telford and don't forget to visit the pharmacy for the medication."

"Oh, I will pop over first thing tomorrow," the patient assured. "Thank you, Doctor Rowan, for all your help."

"You're welcome," Kate replied politely trying in vain to stifle a yawn.

As the door closed behind the last patient for the day it was already six o'clock in the evening and Kate sighed deeply, placing her head in her hands.

There was a soft knock on the door and the minute later Doctor Alex Ferrenby walked in, still dressed in full fishing gear.

"Rough day, Kate?" he asked kindly albeit amusedly, knowing full well how people could be.

She straightened in her chair with a frown. "Something like that, Alex," she replied.

The old doctor chuckled lightly at his younger colleague. "Don't let them get to you," he advised.

"So…," she began with a cunning smile and gave him a once over. "…how was the fishing trip?"

"Well, I didn't have much luck I'm afraid, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet," he returned humbly.

Kate laughed. "I bet you did," she said.

Alex walked into the room and sat down opposite her. "What do you think so far?" he asked casually. "You've been working with me for almost two years now, and you took over the practice one year ago."

"I love it, although I'm still adjusting to life as a country GP. Somehow, working with casualties back at London Hospital didn't exactly prepare me for this," she replied sincerely to the mentor she'd come to like and appreciate.

Alex nodded. "Well then, I shouldn't keep you. I suppose you're eager to get home to Nick," he said.

Kate made a face. "He's been working overtime the whole week. I've hardly seen him," she replied and the happy smile disappeared only to be replaced by a look of longing and disappointment.

OOOOOO

"Bellamy!" Sgt Blaketon said sharply as he stepped into the duty room, causing the young constable to jump and then straighten in his chair.

"Sarge," Phil acknowledged.

The sergeant narrowed his eyes and looked directly, albeit suspiciously, at the young officer and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is Ventress?" he demanded.

"He's down in the archives," Phil volunteered.

Blaketon snorted. "Archiving himself?" he asked sarcastically. "I sent him down in the basement hours ago. He should have found the papers long ago."

"Do you really believe that old Harald Whipley was the notable silver thief back in 1958?" Phil questioned, fighting hard to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

His superior officer fixed him with a stare. "Would you care to rephrase that, Bellamy," he returned.

"What's Mr. Whipley's connection to the thefts of silver in 1958?" the young constable said miserably.

"I have reason to believe he's changed his identity. However, he isn't fooling me. I can see the similarities between the two of them. That's why I wanted Ventress to collect every article that we have on the silver thief," he explained in annoyance.

"Have you contacted the Metropolitan Police?" Phil asked carefully, afraid of another outburst.

"I have and…" he trailed off as Alf slowly made his way toward his desk with a bundle of papers under his arm.

"Ventress," Blaketon acknowledged. "Better late than never," he added in a low voice.

OOOOOO

A slight smile crept over Kate's lips as she parked the car outside the police house and noticed the lights where on. She briskly walked up to the door and headed in.

"Nick," she hollered, taking off her coat.

"I would keep that on if I were you," Nick spoke up mischievously as he walked up to her.

Kate turned around, surprised, and took in her husband's handsome features as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nick," she whispered in delight as they broke the kiss. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," he returned innocently. "I just thought you and I could go for a drink at the Aidensfield Arms before we head over to Whitby to watch the latest Bond movie," he filled in as he reached into his pocket and retrieved two tickets. "And after that; what do you say about a candle lit dinner for two?"

Kate broke into a grin and sneaked her arms around him. "I love you Nick," she said happily.

OOOOOO

Phil glanced at the watch and noted with satisfaction that the clock just passed eight p.m. He rose from his chair and reached for his coat. "Right, I'm off now. Good luck, sarge," he said and headed for the door unable to keep the half smirk off of his face.

"Hmmpf," Blaketon muttered as he grabbed the articles he hadn't had time to go through yet and headed for his office.

Alf smiled in vain and turned around to make sure the door had slid shut behind his sergeant before retrieving a new package of cigarettes. After lighting one up he huffed on it and let the smoke wander down his throat. The old copper exhaled deeply and enjoyed the peace and quiet, wishing every night shift would be the same.

Unfortunately his quiet evening was spoiled rather quickly as the telephone rang loudly on his desk. Alf reached out for it and lifted the mouthpiece. "Ashfordly Police Station," he said wearily.

OOOOOO

_1/17_

_To be continued, don't forget to review ;) Is it good, bad or confusing?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Arising Trouble**

OOOOOO

"Oh, look at you," Gina said with a smile as Nick and Kate walked up to the bar. "What a dashing couple."

Kate laughed softly. "We're heading for Whitby in a while. Nick's got tickets for the latest Bond movie tonight," she explained.

"No way. I'm not the least jealous," the barmaid said with a smirk. "So, what can I get you?" she added.

"A pint for me Gina and…" Nick trailed off, looking at Kate.

"A glass of red wine for me," she added.

"I've heard the movie is already a classic. You better sum it up for me tomorrow," Gina said as she handed over their glasses.

Nick and Kate shared a smile and then headed over to a table next to a window.

Nick shook his head as Claude Greengrass jiggled in through the door. "Here comes the millionaire. The man manages to strike a gold mine but still can't dress properly," Nick said lightly as he took in the shady appearance of the former crook. "It takes someone like Claude to even consider buying a worthless piece of land in the middle of nowhere and then end up getting paid to get rid of it."

Kate stomped lightly on his foot under the table but her expression was one of amusement. "Nick Rowan," she teased. "Where are your manners?"

"_My_ manners?" he questioned slyly as he took a careful sip of the pint studying Greengrass as the man gladly accepted a pint from Gina and downed half of it in one sweep. Nick refocused on Kate. "So, I saw Alex downstream earlier today. Has he been fishing again?" he asked curiously.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, he's spending less and less time with the practice," she replied.

"He'd better be careful otherwise you're taking over it entirely," he teased and once again shifted his focus to the bar, a bit further away behind Kate, as an unfamiliar man quietly walked up to Gina.

Kate took a sip of her delicate wine and fixed Nick with a soft glare as his attention wandered. "Maybe one day, but not today," she mused. "I know he's officially retired but I appreciate his help and I think he needs it," she reasoned.

However, Nick didn't seem to hear her as his attention was elsewhere, more exactly on the newly arrived guest.

"Nick, are you in there?" Kate asked. She sighed and pursed her lips in annoyance when he didn't reply. "I'm talking to you," she tried.

He turned to her, raising one eyebrow, looking troubled all of a sudden. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Kate carefully turned around in order to see who Nick was looking at and then turned back again to face her husband with a frown. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I thought I'd seen him before. He seem familiar somehow but I can't place him," Nick returned with a shrug, his voice no more than a whisper.

"It's no one I recognize," Kate offered. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, yeah," he returned distractedly.

OOOOOO

The next morning Phil Bellamy looked up from the report on his desk as Nick walked into the station. He chuckled lightly as the clock passed eight a.m. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" he teased.

Nick sighed softly as he shrugged out of his coat, hung it on the hook together with his helmet and then quickly slipped in behind his desk. "It got a bit late last night," he admitted, looking smug.

"Oh?" Alf said interested.

Phil turned around to face his older colleague and nodded toward Nick. "He and Kate went over to Whitby last night, to see the new Bond movie," he filled in with a smirk.

"Was it as good as they said it…," Alf was rudely interrupted by Sgt. Blaketon as he appeared in the duty room.

"Gossiping on duty!" he boomed, not the least amused, as he stopped between Alf and Phil, both of them unconsciously straightening in their chairs at the no nonsense tone in their superior's voice.

"What's up, sarge?" Nick asked carefully.

Blaketon fixed him with an icy glare. "I've just had a call from CID in Whitby. Apparently the gang that has been bugging the police in the area, for quite some time, have suddenly vanished," he informed.

"Vanished, sarge?" Phil questioned.

"Vanished, Bellamy," he echoed.

"CID has lost them?" Nick asked in disbelief. The Criminal Investigation Department usually bragged on about their methods and it seemed rather odd that they would lose track of a whole gang just like that.

"CID underestimated them, Rowan, and there are reasons to believe that they are heading here," Blaketon replied. "Now, we've got a chance to prove to the department that we aren't wet behind our ears," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of what I've heard they have connections in London," Nick said thoughtfully, talking about the gang.

"Exactly, meaning this could be big. I want them caught the minute they are laid eyes upon and I want no screw ups," Blaketon said in a voice that dripped of authority. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his mouth in dismay as Alf began to wipe of the crumps from his desk. "Is that understood, Ventress?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, sarge," Alf drawled.

OOOOOO

Claude Greengrass looked up as an unknown man parked his motorbike outside his premises. Intrigued by the visitor he let go of the metal detector he had just gotten his hands on and walked towards the broken gate.

"Hello, can I help you?" Claude asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Maybe," the man said. "Are you Greengrass?"

"Uh, depends on who's asking," he returned nervously.

The visitor smiled at him but it was anything but friendly. "Well then, my name is Frank Fields. I was told you knew the area," he began.

Claude nodded. "You could say that," he admitted. "Is there something special you're looking for?"

Fields leaned in and lowered his voice. "I'm in the storage business. I'm looking for a place to rent. I prefer it big and not too pricy," he explained.

Claude frowned. "That's a tricky one," he mumbled and appeared to be deep in thought for a while before suddenly snapping his fingers. A bright smile appeared on his face. "I might just have the place for you," he added.

Fields amusedly straightened.

"Its…its an abandoned farm a few miles up north," Greengrass explained. "No one bothers to go up there. The old man, that ran the place, died a couple of years ago and for some legal reasons the heir can't really get their hands on it."

"Sounds interesting," Fields let on. "Tell me something; if no one's around, who's to rent the place of?" he added foxily.

"Huh," Claude replied. "I see your point, Mr. Fields, but the coppers around here are nosy and let's not talk about the villagers. Hand over a neat little sum and I'll see to things for you and promise you not to be disturbed," he said. 'Two can play this game,' he thought cunningly. He wasn't going to miss out on a promising bargain.

The newcomer looked at him crossly before softening somewhat. "You're hard to make a bargain with, Mr. Greengrass. Seems I'll have to budge for your terms," he returned.

"You'll most certainly not regret it," Claude assured, counting money in his head.

"There's one thing," Mr. Fields began, leveling his eyes with Claude's. "Why exactly can't the heir take over the farm?" he asked.

"You're no better than the local bobby," the petty criminal complained. "But if you must know; he's locked up in prison somewhere in Wales. I think they've lost the key," he chuckled nervously.

That elicited a slight smile on the visitor's stern exterior and he seemed to relax a bit.

"You want to see it then?" Claude asked.

The man nodded. "Before we strike up this little agreement; I'm here on vacation, nothing else," he said.

OOOOOO

Blaketon walked out of his office, heading for the small kitchenette. He glanced out in the duty room and saw Phil sitting at his desk, engrossed in something that looked suspiciously like a novel. His upper lip curled in bitterly albeit amusedly as he clasped his hands behind his back and strode up to the young constable.

"Bellamy," he said, his voice sharp. "Afraid to wet your feet?" he added, indicating the bad weather outside.

Phil jumped at the sudden appearance by his superior officer and slid the book under the police report. "I was just checking up a reference…" he began dumbfounded.

"In a work of fiction?" Blaketon pressed, secretly enjoying the moment.

Before Phil could reply Alf walked through the door.

Blaketon whirled around. "Ventress, have you seen or heard anything suspicious?" he questioned.

"No, nothing of the kind. Only Mrs. Potts complaining about her neighbors' dogs nightly raids among her plants," he said.

"Well, somebody must have seen something. Off you go, both of you, and don't come back until you have something to report," he commanded.

"But, sarge," Alf complained.

"Now, Ventress," Blaketon returned in a voice that held no room for argument.

Alf turned to Phil sourly. "Whatever you did to put him on edge, thanks a lot," he mumbled as he put his wet helmet back on.

OOOOOO

Nick Rowan walked the familiar gravel road up to the police house, shut the door behind him and shivered at the dampness caused by the wet fabric of his coat.

Kate smiled mischievously where she stood, next to the stove. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," she teased.

Nick beamed and shrugged out of his cold police coat, hung up the helmet and lightly reached up with his hands to rub his arms as he went up to Kate.

"Oh, you poor thing, are you cold?" Kate said softly, her voice still held that teasing tone as she opened her arms and embraced her husband.

Nick nodded, looking pout. "Mock me all you want," he returned before their lips met.

Kate twisted slightly out of his grip. "You _are_ cold," she complained lightly.

"Told you," he replied innocently and reached around her to get a toast.

"Hey, wait for the rest," she protested.

Ignoring his wife's remark he sat down at the table and unstrapped his uniform jacket. "You're home early; quiet day at the practice?" he asked.

"Not really, Alex stepped in. I think he wants to feel needed," Kate returned as she placed the stew on the table and removed the apron.

"Can't be easy having a stubborn woman working alongside," he teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, get over it already," Kate countered as she sat down opposite him. "What about you; been catching any petty thieves lately? Or rescued some plants from a neighboring dog?"

"Very funny, mind you," he returned. "No, actually I've had my hands full trying to find out the whereabouts of that Whitby gang."

Kate sighed. "Does Blaketon still think they're here?" she asked skeptically.

Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"Now you have that faraway expression again," she said, casting a worried look at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, really. I have a feeling that's all," he said and that was the only answer he could give her at the moment.

She waited for him to continue.

"I recognized that man the other day, at the pub, you know," he explained and looked at her seriously. "And I think I can place him now. He's a criminal, Kate."

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding concerned all of a sudden.

Nick shook his head. "Not as sure as I'd like to be but if there's something going on up here, he's certainly involved," he said glumly.

"Have you told Blaketon?" Kate asked.

"No, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," he replied and filled his plate. He waved the fork slightly, unconsciously, above his plate. "I've made some enquiries to Harry down at the Met, he said he'd call me back tomorrow," Nick finished, referring to an old colleague in London.

OOOOOO

_2/17_

_To be continued. If you read this, and hopefully like it, please take a minute to review ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Shady Business**

OOOOOO

"So," Gina said curiously as the vacationer walked up and sat down next to the counter. "What do you think of the area so far?" she asked.

He smiled politely. "It's certainly different from what I'm used to. A bit dull, if you know what I mean," he returned diplomatically.

"Hmph," George snorted, standing not too far away, as he filled up a pint to a regular.

Gina glared at her uncle before slightly leaning over the counter. "I know what you mean," she replied.

"What are you really doing up here?" George asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

If Gina didn't know better she could have sworn the man tensed at the question. "Leave it, Uncle George," she said and nodded at their guest. "Don't mind him; he's too nosy for his own good sometimes."

Fields smirked but said nothing.

"Just a tip, mate, to hang out with Greengrass is usually not a good thing to do if you want to exclude the local police on your vacation," George said.

OOOOOO

"You were fast today," Nick said softly as he walked into the kitchen, buttoning his uniform jacket.

Kate responded with a sarcastic smile before turning straight-faced. "I have to leave now, should have left already actually," she said as she hastened to put on her coat.

Nick frowned as she buttoned it and closed the distance between them, giving him a passionate kiss, before reaching for her bag on the kitchen chair behind him.

"Can I have another one?" he asked cheekily.

Kate chuckled. "Sorry, out of stock, you'll have to wait until this evening," she teased and headed out.

Nick sighed and moved over to the teapot, to make some tea. He cast a glance at the watch and noted that he too had to hurry up or he would be late for work as well when the phone suddenly rang. "There goes my breakfast," he mumbled and headed for his office.

"Aidensfield Police," he said casually.

"_Nick, its Harry,"_ a cheerful voice carried over the line.

"Hi, Harry, how are things down in London?" Nick asked with a smile.

"_Oh you know full well how it is, nothing's changed since you left," _his old colleague said with a slight tease. _"Can't you come back, it's a bit dull around here,"_ he complained.

Nick chuckled. "I can say many things about London but dull just isn't one of them," he returned.

"_No, perhaps not, but you know what I mean. I miss you, that's all, and I'm not the only one. I heard you were up for the lead position of the newly formed unit in drug fighting. A shame you didn't take it. Anyway, I have some information for you,"_ Harry said.

Nick unconsciously straightened, waiting for him to continue, afraid that his suspicions would be correct.

OOOOOO

Claude Greengrass looked up from the newspaper he was reading when there was a sharp knock on his door. Perturbed by who it could be, so early in the forenoon, he slowly got up from his comfy, but scruffy armchair, to get the door.

The moment he turned the handle a furious Frank Field stormed in. "Have you been telling people about me?" he demanded to know.

Puzzled by the behavior of the, so-called, tourist he blinked and smiled sheepishly. "What do you mean?" Claude asked.

Fields walk over to stand opposite Claude, his pose quite intimidating up close. "You know what I mean, Greengrass," he said angrily.

"What are you going on about? I haven't told anyone about the hire," Claude protested.

"The man, George at the pub, indicated something about the police," Fields returned having calmed down somewhat.

"Well, I've had my trouble with the local police at times but we are really buddies," he assured as he tried to get some space between himself and the angered man.

"So, no one knows about the renting of the barn?" Fields asked.

"No one knows," Claude clarified. "Unless you haven't told anyone, or someone might have spotted you."

Fields unconsciously ran a hand over his mouth before taking a step backward, allowing Greengrass some private space. "I apologize," he finally said.

"What's it all about anyway?" Claude asked in annoyance.

Fields reached for Greengrass' collar and straightened it with a firm grip. "It's none of your business," he explained in a threatening voice.

OOOOOO

Oscar Blaketon leaned back in his chair with a puzzled look on his face as he'd just finished a phone conversation with the Inspector up in Whitby. A soft, single knock on the door threw him back to the matters at hand. "Come in," he said.

Nick walked in and closed the door behind him. "Can I have a moment, sarge?" he asked carefully.

"Go ahead, Rowan," he said, wondering briefly what it was all about.

"Earlier this week a man, who calls himself Frank Fields, arrived in Aidensfield," Nick began.

"People comes and goes all the time," Blaketon threw in as he looked up at the former London constable.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. I thought I recognized the man from somewhere before but I couldn't place him. Later it struck me that I recognized him from the MET," Nick explained and looked at his superior squarely.

"During my first year as a police constable there was a look out for a gang that specialized in stealing spare parts for exclusive cars. After a couple of months of gathering evidence we raided their base of operations and Allan Baker, as his real name is, got locked up for eight years. He's only been out one year, sarge," Nick finished.

That seemed to heighten the sergeant's interest.

"Does the central division in Whitby know about this man?" Blaketon asked.

"According to the MET, they know of him but doesn't seem to be interested," Nick replied. "He's never been spotted in Whitby or any of the places raided by the gang," he finished.

"I see," Blaketon returned sourly.

OOOOOO

Alex turned around to face the street, from where he stood in the garden, as Kate parked her Herald outside the gate. He smiled, seeing his young colleague get out of the car and headed to meet her.

"Kate, I believe there are more patients since you started than ever before," he said by way of greeting.

"Yeah," she said tiredly.

"How did all your house calls go?" he asked lightly.

"Fairly good I would say, but Alex, I'm worried about old Mrs. Barclay," she said.

"Oh?" Alex returned with a puzzled look.

"She can't cope on her own any longer," Kate filled in.

"That woman is a strong as an ox and as stubborn as one too. Even when her husband was alive she had a force of will that could knock the strength out of a lesser man," the old doctor replied eliciting a chuckle from his colleague.

"She's turning senile, Alex, she's talking about her husband as if he would come home any minute. Today she'd even put the kettle on for him," she explained.

"A little slip," Alex guessed.

"You can't really believe that," Kate protested.

"She would refuse to go to a home and you can't force her there without a concrete medical reason," Doctor Ferrenby returned seriously.

"What if something happens?" she tried.

"I'd say we wait for a while," he added, not wanting to take the matter further.

OOOOOO

Gina looked up as the door opened in the late hour, just before closing time, and PC Rowan entered. "Hi, Nick," she greeted with a smirk. "I thought you and Kate were going to pop in earlier."

Nick sighed, looking both annoyed and amused at the same time. "Been pretty busy lately," he admitted.

"Tell us about it," George piped up as he placed a couple of cleaned glasses up on the shelf behind the counter.

"Actually, I was going to ask about a man I saw before Kate and I headed over to Whitby, Nick said.

Gina frowned as if trying to recall who he might mean. "You must mean our vacationer, Frank Fields," she finally deduced.

George nodded. "He arrived a couple of days ago, three days ago to be more precise," he said. "According to the ledger he's from some suburban area of London."

"Thanks George. Did he say what he was going to do up here?" Nick asked casually.

"Not really, I think I saw him hiking yesterday but I can't be sure," Gina filled in.

George shook his head. "Rumor has it he went up to see Claude but what's it all about, I don't know. Warned him about getting together with him unless he liked to see one of you," he added, eliciting a slight smile from the constable.

"Why do you ask? Is he a suspect of something?" Gina asked.

Nick sighed. "No not really. Even if he were, I can't tell you about it," he replied cryptically.

OOOOOO

Kate groaned as the light, next to the bed, was turned on and threw the bedcover over her head.

"Are you awake, love?" Nick asked softly as he appeared next to her bedside.

"No," she whispered in annoyance.

He smiled mischievously at her as he shrugged out of his shirt and bent down, removed the bedcover and kissed her, ignoring her light complaint.

Kate reached up to rub her tired eyes as Nick walked around the bed and removed his pants and socks. "What took you so long?" she mumbled tiredly as she glanced at the watch.

Nick got under the bedcover and placed his head on the pillow. "I found your patient, Mrs. Barclay, milling around the main road," he replied with a soft smile as he turned toward her.

Kate instantly became more alert. "Oh dear," she said. "What was she doing out this hour at night?"

"Beats me," he offered. "She asked me if old Reginald had said where to meet," he informed.

"Her old _Reginald_ died ten years ago," Kate explained as she gave her husband a once over with a sly smile. "His current residence is the Aidensfield graveyard."

"Poor Mrs. Barclay," Nick added softly and reached over Kate to turn off the light.

Unfortunately he just managed to push the button before the phone rang downstairs.

"I don't believe this," Kate complained as Nick slowly got out of the bed again.

OOOOOO

_3/17_

_To be continued. I'm so sorry for the delay. Real life knocked on my shoulder. I hope you're still with me ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Accidents and Accusations**

OOOOOO

When Nick and Kate arrived at the accident site the ambulance could be heard in the distance. The little cottage just outside Aidensfield was fully lit and the door stood ajar. Mr. Telford ran toward them. "It's my wife, doctor, you better come quickly," he urged, visibly upset, his eyes pleading as he focused on Kate.

"Alright, Mr. Telford, just show me where she is," Kate responded as she retrieved her medical bag from the backseat of the car.

Nick took a moment to look around the place. He took in the broken window, the trampled roses beneath it and then walked around the house before he finally went inside after having deduced that the person who'd given the Telford's a nightly visit was long gone.

Kate had obviously finished examining the woman as Nick entered and now she was finishing up a dressing around her head. Mrs. Telford was out for the count completely and her husband stood next to her, seemingly in shock.

Nick hated to intervene in moments like these because if it had been Kate, lying there, he wouldn't have cared about anything else. But he had to do his job so he moved over to stand next to the worried man. "Mr. Telford, could you please tell me what's happened," he asked kindly.

"He clubbed my wife, that's what happened," he returned heatedly.

"Who did?" Nick tried politely.

"How should I know? I haven't seen the bloke before," Mr. Telford said upset.

"Maybe you could give me a description so that I have something to start with," Nick suggested softly as the paramedics walked in with a stretcher.

Telford sighed. "I…it happened so fast," he began hesitantly. "He was of medium height, all dressed in black…," he trailed off as he stared at the limp body of his wife as she was being lifted on to the stretcher. "He had some kind of mask on, I really couldn't see his face properly but he had dark hair," he offered.

Nick nodded. "That's okay for now, Mr. Telford, go with your wife and I'll talk to you later," he said softly.

The man looked relieved. "Thank you Constable Rowan," he said.

OOOOOO

"Kate," Alex acknowledged as she stepped through the door to the practice the next morning.

"Hello, Alex," she greeted. "I'm sorry but I had to stay with Mrs. Telford at the hospital for a while," she apologized.

"Of course," he said. "What happened?"

"There was a burglary and Mrs. Telford walked in to the room just as the man was in the process of emptying their money box. She hasn't come around yet. I'm afraid he struck her pretty hard over the head with a bronze statuette," Kate filled in.

Alex shook his head. "Poor woman, I've known Eve and Aaron for quite some time you know," he said sadly.

"I'm sure he would have been keen on having you at his doorstep rather than me," Kate replied.

Doctor Ferrenby frowned and then a slight smile crept upon his lips. "I'm sure you handled it exemplary, Kate, besides Nick had to report there and you would have been awakened anyway," he reasoned.

Kate narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest at the smug look on her colleagues face.

"Well, I better go and visit them," he said innocently. "I'll hand over the rest of the patients into your care then Kate."

OOOOOO

Blaketon walked briskly into the duty room. "Well, that was the second burglary in three days and we still don't have a clue about the first one," he said in annoyance, his voice sharp.

"The description doesn't fit for both robberies," Nick offered.

Blaketon turned to glare at him. "Doesn't help things, Rowan," he returned and nodded at Phil. "Bellamy, have you had a chance to look into the burglary from two days ago or have you been busy gossiping?" he questioned sourly.

"According to Mrs. Philpot, sarge, there were two younger men in her flat. She caught them red handed stealing her money. They panicked when she appeared, threw her down the stair and climbed out through the window. She reckons they needed the money to buy some drugs," Bellamy finished.

"Well, anyone else saw them? Have they done something more? Are they previously charged? What are their names?" Blaketon asked, firing a volley of questions.

Phil looked down at the desk gloomily.

The sergeant folded his arms. "I think you have your work cut out for you Bellamy, off you go," he commanded as the young constable scrambled out of his chair.

"It wasn't exactly a straight forward burglary, sarge," Alf drawled to Phil's defense.

"I know that, Ventress, but the fact remains that we still haven't managed to solve it. I had a call from the HQ in Whitby earlier on where I was told it was a disappointment to know that we hadn't found anything about the missing gang," he finished.

"They might not even be here," Nick protested.

"Exactly, Rowan, but if they are and it turns out that your acquaintance from London is somehow involved…" Blaketon let it hang in the air.

"He's hardly an _acquaintance_, he was a look out for a gang back in London," Nick returned, clarifying things for Alf.

"Do you still believe that he's involved?" the sergeant asked straight forward.

Nick frowned and reached up to scratch his forehead. "The central division doesn't believe…"

"Forget about the division, Rowan," Blaketon rudely interrupted. "I asked what you thought."

"I wouldn't put it past him," he returned thoughtfully, sincerely.

OOOOOO

Doctor Kate Rowan yawned tiredly, despite the fact that it was only early afternoon, as the door closed behind the last patient for the day. She hadn't got near enough of sleep last night.

There was a knock on the door and she straightened in her chair.

Alex Ferrenby walked in.

Kate sighed with relief. "I thought you were another patient; one that I had forgotten," she said.

He chuckled. "Not to worry. Did they give you trouble today?" the good old doctor asked kindly.

Kate beamed. "No more than usual," she returned as she organized the papers on her desk. "How's Mrs. Telford doing?"

Alex made a face. "She finally came around, just as I was about to leave. The gash over her temple seemed pretty nasty and she's nursing a good concussion but she will be alright," he explained.

"Sounds good, she had me worried there for a bit," Kate admitted. "Did you see Nick?"

"No, was he supposed to be there?" Alex asked.

"I thought so," she returned with a frown. "Anyway, I'm heading over to Mrs. Barclay to see what she's been up to this time."

Her colleague chuckled. "I heard Nick found her taking a stroll down the street in Aidensfield last night," he said.

Kate nodded in exasperation. "See what I mean? She can't be on her own any longer," she replied.

"You know we can't just place her on a home without a good reason," Alex said seriously. "More importantly, like I said before, she doesn't want to go."

"She's senile, Alex, she was going to meet her late husband. I agree that her body is healthy for her old age but she's not in her right mind and she hasn't got any relatives nearby. What if something happens to her, or worse to someone else?" the young doctor finished.

Alex nodded. "I see your point, Kate," he said, finally relenting. "I'll see what I can do."

OOOOOO

It was already seven o'clock in the evening when Phil Bellamy walked into the police station at Ashfordly.

"How did it go, Phil?" Nick asked as he reached for his coat and helmet.

Phil shook his head and sighed. "I could use something strong," he said.

"Rough day?" Nick asked, his voice slightly teasing.

"You could say that but…" Phil began and broke into a grin. "I've managed to find out…"

"Bellamy!" Blaketon hollered as he strode down the corridor from his office. "Report," he demanded as he walked up to stand next to him.

"Um, as I was telling Nick, I've managed to get their names. Alan and Henry Abbott, lives in Whitby. No previous allegations or run-ins with the law. They deny being in the woman's apartment and I can't bring them in," Phil finished.

"What do you mean can't bring them in?" Blaketon asked, fixing the young constable with an angry glare.

"They say the evidence is circumstantial at best and that the woman's statement can't be reliable since she's had a bang on the head and don't know what she's saying," Phil explained.

"Rubbish," the sergeant returned.

"Well it's not going to be easy. Turns out they are the sons of the lawyer Andrew Robbins up in Whitby," Phil finished, eliciting a smirk from Nick and a deep sigh from his sergeant.

OOOOOO

_4/17_

_To be continued. As always, I would love to hear from you ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Everything goes Boom **

OOOOOO

It was noon the next day when the phone rang at Ashfordly Police Station. "I'll take it," Alf said as he came walking into the deserted duty room with a steaming cup of tea. He carefully placed it on his desk and picked up the phone.

"Ashfordly Police Station," the old copper drawled. He listened to the sharp voice in the other end and straightened where he stood. "Yes, inspector, right away," he assured and put down the phone, heading straight for the sergeant's office.

"Don't you know how to knock, Ventress?" Blaketon asked incredulously.

"Sorry, sarge, but it's important. It's from HQ in Whitby," he explained.

Without another word the sergeant rose from his chair and strode past the old copper. As Blaketon reached the phone on Alf's desk the entrance door opened, revealing both Nick and Phil, engrossed in a light conversation that was silenced instantly by a sharp look from their superior officer.

Phil made a face and looked at Nick who frowned at the seriousness that hung in the air.

"Right, sir, yes I understand, sir," Blaketon said formally into the mouthpiece as the constables took their places.

"HQ," Alf mouthed at the blank looks from his colleagues.

"Thank you for letting me know, sir, bye," Blaketon said and put down the phone and turned to face his officers, one at a time, as he spoke.

"Right, I've just been informed that the firework factory in Middleborough has been raided sometime during the night. Central division believes the gang is behind it. All extra hands and efforts should be concentrated on that area from now on," he reported trying to appear neutral but the undertone of disappointment in his voice gave away his true feelings.

"Rowan, head over to Greengrass and pressure him about that Londoner, take Bellamy with you," Blaketon commanded in a clipped voice, disappointed at having missed nicking the gang and showing off to the HQ.

OOOOOO

Claude Greengrass groaned in annoyance as he saw the police car park just outside his house. He walked over to open the door. "Now what do you want? Can't you lot leave me alone?" he asked.

"Hello, Claude," Nick replied with a smirk, ignoring the remark.

"Where's your friend, Frank Fields?" Phil asked as he walked up to stand next to Nick.

"Well," Claude smiled nervously and blinked. "I…I wouldn't exactly call him a friend," he answered.

"You'd better tell us what he's doing up here every day," Nick pressed.

"Look, I don't know, I just rented the place to him, he wouldn't say what he's doing and frankly I don't want to know," Greengrass rambled.

Nick and Phil glanced at each other. "I wondered what he was doing on the moors every day but since you obviously know a lot more about what's been going on…" Nick said triumphantly.

Greengrass sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly in defeat. "Then I have nothing more to say," he replied despondently.

"I doubt that," Phil returned skeptically.

"Look, he's a bit of a freak. He came to me; no, marched in here, threatening me that if I said something to anyone…" Claude trailed off. "I don't know," he finally added.

"Sounds like him," Nick mused.

Greengrass stared at him. "You know of him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sort of," Nick answered cryptically and turned around.

"See you later, Claude," Phil added as he walked after his colleague.

OOOOOO

Nick eased on the accelerator as they neared the abandoned, scruffy, farm up on the moors. Phil made a face and leaned forward in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked skeptically. "Claude seemed pretty unwilling to talk about the man in the first place. Seemed almost as if he was afraid of him," he finished.

A smile tugged at corner of Nick's lips as he glanced over at his colleague. "Well, naturally. A crook doesn't want to give away something, he might end up in trouble," he returned smugly.

Phil chuckled. "With Blaketon you mean? Isn't he always," he asked lightly.

"Doesn't hurt to take a look, now do it?" Nick said as they drove over the courtyard. "He's been clean for almost nine years. He might not have anything to do with it at all. "However, I still think there's something shady going on," he let on.

Phil snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time Claude's been involved in something slightly illegal," he said.

The constables got out of the car simultaneously and eased on their helmets. Nick nodded at Phil as he took the lead, heading for the barn. Waiting for his colleague to walk up behind him Nick reached for the door and grimaced as the hinges shrieked loudly in protest.

"So much for surprise," Phil mumbled.

They waited for a while and listened for movement from the inside but heard none. Relieved there appeared to be no one there they walked further into the barn. The daylight streamed in through the old worn windows and they could easily see that several things lay covered beneath hay or tarp. Phil walked over to the closest stash and peeked under the coverage. He let out a low whistle as he discovered some of the stolen car parts from Whitby.

"You suspicions were correct, Nick, the guy is definitely involved in something," Phil said in amazement as Nick walked over to see what his colleague had found.

Nick pursed his lips together in displeasure, looking from the spare parts to Phil's astonished face. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he heard a faint noise coming from the hayloft.

They looked at each other realizing they weren't alone. Nick nodded slightly and then carefully turned his head around to glance up at the hayloft. He boggled as he caught a glimpse of a black clad man.

At the same time Phil whirled around as he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Another black clad man stood bent next to the police car outside. "Oi!" he shouted, seeing the man through the window as he took a step toward the door.

The commotion caused Nick to shift his attention so that, when the man he'd seen launched himself from above, he wasn't prepared for it. He moaned as he crashed heavily to the ground, collapsing under the other man's weight. He heard Phil practically shout his name but he couldn't reply as the wind had been knocked out of him.

Phil was roughly tackled down on the ground from behind by a third man. He grimaced as he heard something crack and instantly hissed as soaring pain shot through his left wrist. Bellamy crouched in order to defend himself and then tried to get the man off of him. He swallowed as he saw something glimmer in the sunlight and froze as he realized what it was. He rolled away just in time to avoid having his head bashed in by a crowbar.

A few meters away Nick landed a punch in the gut of the man that had attacked him. However, the counterstrike came down hard on Nick's left side. Anger flared at his own stupidity, for endangering Phil and for not checking properly if the barn was abandoned in the first place. He blocked the next few blows rather easily, he was slowly gaining the upper-hand as his opponent got down on one knee. But then just as sudden as the first man had appeared another turned up and Rowan was tackled hard, causing him to lose his footing. He twisted around where he lay, on the ground, and managed to grip the newcomer's foot, taking him down. He fell over a wooden crate and the impact popped the lid open, revealing several stocks of dynamite. Nick felt his mouth suddenly go dry, knowing full well how unstable the rods could be. He scrambled to his feet, throwing off both his attackers with new found strength and leapt toward Phil. Then in the commotion that followed something happened and the next thing Nick knew he was thrown in the air by a heat wave caused by an explosion.

OOOOOO

A couple of minutes earlier Claude Greengrass carefully slowed his pace as he neared the abandoned farm, having parked his lorry a bit further away. He carefully, not really fancying being seen by anyone, crouched behind some vegetation. Nosing around only days before he'd seen the blue van that they used, whoever they were, for their nightly raids. As he told the constables, the chap had seemed okay the first time when he'd come around his place but there was something about him that made Claude careful around him. Being in the right spot, or wrong, depending on how you looked at things, he'd seen Fields meeting another man on Lord Ashfordly's land a few days ago; unfortunately he couldn't make out what was being said.

He realized that he should probably have reported his sightings to Blaketon but he hadn't been too keen on it considering what happened the last time he'd tried to do the right thing. Then the sergeant had accused him of being involved in the whole thing and threatened to nail him. This time he decided to sit back and do a little of digging himself but when PC Rowan and PC Bellamy arrived on his doorstep and managed to foul him he'd felt obliged to tell them the whole story.

'There was something in young Rowan's face when he told them, that puzzled him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Seemed almost like the copper knew the person from before but that was ridiculous wasn't it?' Claude mused.

He waited until he was sure the police officers had got in to the barn before carefully getting closer. The former crook suddenly dived ungracefully to the ground as a man, all dressed in black, walked around the corner of the building. Claude felt his heart beat faster and reached out to shorten Alfred's leash, fearing they would spot the dog. He nervously raised his head slightly to glance between the branches of the rather large bush he dove behind. The man slipped into the garage a bit further away and Claude let out a shaky breath. However, his luck didn't last long as the man soon reappeared again, this time heading for the old door around the back of the barn. Greengrass ducked, willing for the man to go away, and when he peeked again everything seemed quiet.

Claude breathed a sigh of relief and carefully got up on his hands and knees before steadying himself on a nearby tree, got up on his feet, and dusted off his coat.

"That's a little too close for me Alfred," he said to his dog with a toothy smile. He frowned as he thought he heard something from inside and as he turned around to look at the place all hell broke loose.

Claude Greengrass raised his shoulders, crinkled his face and reached up with his hands to hold his hat as the windows blew out of the barn with such a force that it hurt his ears. Dust swirled around the old building and the wooden construction creaked forebodingly. The former crook swallowed as he realized that the collapse of the old building was inevitable. It was true that he didn't like the coppers but he didn't wish for them to lose their lives. Young Constable Rowan was perhaps a bit too sharp for his liking but he was all in all quite fair. Maybe Constable Bellamy couldn't be accused of being very smart but he was rather harmless.

Claude blinked, not really believing his eyes as he looked at the devastation in front of him. He heard an engine revving and then saw the blue van as it shot out of the garage speeding down the road. Wasting no more time, Claude half jogged, half ran to the remains of the barn, rounded it and headed for the police car. He opened the passenger door and reached for the radio receiver and keyed the microphone, hoping it would still be operational.

"Hello, police," he said.

"_Who is this?"_ Blaketon's sharp voice carried accusingly over the line.

Greengrass gulped. "Blaketon, you…you better come quickly, there's been an accident," he informed.

"_An accident?"_ Blaketon echoed. _"Where Greengrass? And what exactly is your role in the matter?" _he questioned icily.

"Just get up here, the old abandoned farm…you know what place I mean," Claude urged.

There was an uncomfortable silence on the air and then Blaketon spoke up, more softly this time. _"Where are Rowan and Bellamy?"_

"I don't know, I haven't found them yet," he whined.

OOOOOO

_5/17_

_To be continued. Thank you so much for the reviews ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Of Grace and Despair**

OOOOOO

Constable Nick Rowan returned to consciousness by a raging fire in his left side. White hot pain soared through his body as he tried to shift slightly beneath the debris. He reluctantly opened his eyes and took a moment to try and deduce what had just happened. Above him only a few beams and roof trusses remained, the rest of the building looked eradicated; the remains of it lay scattered on top of him and the others. He stiffened as he remembered that Phil had been close by.

"Phil!" he shouted as he tried to raise his upper body. The slight movement caused the pain to renew and he gasped while slowly easing himself back down again.

Nick panted and snapped his eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, something basic. He chose to focus solely on breathing for a while. The pain slowly subsided and he let out a shaky breath. He reopened his eyes and craned his neck a little in order to see what exactly trapped him to the extent that he couldn't get free. As he shifted his gaze to his right he froze, seeing a bloodied hand through the broken wood planks.

"Phil," he whispered, feeling the hair at the back of his neck rise.

"There you are," Greengrass' voice boomed.

Nick whirled his head around, not comprehending how Greengrass could be there all of a sudden.

Claude knelt down beside him and gave him a rather serious look. "Looks like you hit yourself pretty hard," he said.

Nick followed his gaze and noticed to his dismay the blood colored blue shirtsleeve that was now visible through a tear in the coat. However, he didn't feel a thing so he let it go for the time being. He looked up at Claude. "Where is Phil?" he asked, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Don't know yet but he's not the one you thought," Claude let on and nodded at the hand that Nick had laid his eyes upon. "Now, if I try and shift these planks; do you think you can get free?" he asked.

"Greengrass!" Blaketon shouted from distance.

The former crook jumped at the sudden appearance. "Shush, Blaketon are you trying to give me a heart-attack," he complained.

The sergeant ignored the comment as he briskly moved forward through the debris, toward Greengrass. Getting a bit closer he momentarily stopped, seeing one of his constables trapped beneath the remains of the building. "Rowan!" he said and doubled his efforts to reach them.

Blaketon took no notice of Greengrass as he knelt next to Nick. "Rowan, we are going to get you out of there," he assured, appearing to study him for a while. The look on the sergeant's face darkened but also showed concern. "You look pretty bad lad, just hold on for a while longer and we'll have you on the way to the hospital," he added softly.

Nick nodded gratefully, he was so tired all of a sudden and his eyes just wanted to close but the whereabouts of his colleague still nagged at the back of his tired mind. "Sarge," he whispered, his voice sounding awfully strained. "Where's Phil?"

"We'll find him, Rowan, don't you worry," his superior officer's strong voice assured.

OOOOOO

"Kate," Alex called as he walked up to her.

"Alex," she acknowledged a bit surprised. "Out for a stroll are you? No fishing today?" she asked kindly albeit with a slight tease.

He smiled at her, getting used to her remarks, he had grown quite fond of her. "You're back early," he said and glanced at his watch. "Only two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Well, the house calls went smoother than I imagined," Kate explained lightly.

Alex nodded and turned serious. "Actually I've had a word with Mrs. Bradford, you know, who runs the old folks home over in Pickering," he explained.

Kate nodded.

"There might be a place for Mrs. Barclay there…" he trailed off seeing the grin on his colleagues face. "If we can state that she's unfit to take care of herself and if she agrees with the terms. After all, she is not deemed entirely senile you know," he cautioned. "So don't get too carried away."

"Sounds wonderful, Alex, I believe that's just what she needs and the home over in Pickering has a great reputation," Kate said happily. "I…"

"Doctor Ferrenby, Doctor Rowan," Mrs. Allison Sheffield, a member of the village council, said by way of greeting as she stopped at the gate to the combined practice and home of the former doctor.

Not waiting for a reply she leaned over the gate focusing on Kate. "Doctor Rowan, I just heard. It's terrible really," she deduced sadly, seemingly upset.

"I wonder what they've been gossiping about now," Alex mumbled to Kate as he gave the council member a polite smile.

However, Kate frowned. She had this bad feeling and she had had it from the moment Nick left home early this morning. "What is, Mrs. Sheffield?" she asked, almost reluctant to know.

"The explosion," she answered, like it was on every body's lips already. "They say two people were killed right away, I believe they were members of some sort of gang," she filled in. "Your husband was buried in the debris I heard; don't you know?" the woman asked in disbelief.

All the color drained from Kate's face as she grabbed her bag and rushed toward her car.

"Kate!" Alex hollered after her. "Wait, I'll come with you," he said.

OOOOOO

After what seemed like an hour but in reality was only ten minutes, Kate finally parked the car outside the main entrance of Ashfordly General Hospital. "I wonder what Nick would say about your driving," Alex complained lightly.

"As long as he's alive and able to talk I don't really care what he says about it," Kate returned seriously, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

She briskly walked through the doors and scanned the area, not waiting to see if Alex had caught up with her or not. She then set off toward the ambulance intake and casualty. Kate felt sick as she walked the familiar route and froze in mid-step as she caught the sight of a stretcher with a police officer on as he was being brought to casualty. The uniform was torn and bloodied and the officer dusty but there was no mistake in who it was; Phil Bellamy.

Kate jumped slightly as a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned slightly to come face to face with Alex. "It's Phil," she explained darkly. "Nick must be here somewhere," she reasoned and hurried off toward the casualty section.

"Hello, Doctor Rowan," a nurse said kindly as she walked through the doors but Kate was so preoccupied that she hardly heard it.

As she'd walked past a few beds she caught on to a conversation. "That's good constable, can you tell me your name?" the doctor, obviously, asked.

Kate yanked the curtain aside and came face to face with her husband. "Nick," she whispered taking in his bloodied and torn clothes that had been cut aside to reveal a deep laceration on his left arm and a gash on his left leg. She did a quick assessment based on the visual and her worry deepened as she saw the slight discoloration on his left side and the blood that had trickled down from above his left temple. "Nick, what have you done," she whispered as she walked up to him and reached out to gently touch his forehead.

"Kate," he said, a faint smile spreading over his lips. "I'm fine."

"You're far from it, love," she replied softly.

"Rowan," Nick finally answered, turning his head slightly to the casualty doctor, his voice sounding strained.

"I see," Doctor Hamilton replied and turned to Kate. "Doctor Rowan, can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Kate hesitated, unwilling to leave Nick now that she'd found him.

"Doctor Rowan?" the casualty doctor asked. "Please, follow me outside."

Kate nodded and leaned in to give Nick a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back soon," she assured.

Doctor Hamilton waited outside as she walked up to him. He looked a little too serious for her liking but then again perhaps it was his way. She had only seen him occasionally and didn't know him very well.

"Doctor Rowan," he began.

"Kate," she corrected with a faint smile, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Andrew," he said and returned the smile, his own somehow assuring. "Kate, your husband is a very lucky man. I'm still waiting for some of the x-rays but he really should be dead after an accident like that," he said and the harshness of the statement, the implications of what he was saying made it impossible for her to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he apologized. "As you saw he's sustained a pretty nasty laceration on his left arm and a rather large gash on his left leg. He's nursing a bump on his head; the wound above his temple is only superficial."

Kate nodded and wiped her tears before turning her head to face him.

"What's more worrisome is the discoloration to his left side. Some of the ribs appear either fractured or broken, I can't tell yet. That's the x-rays I'm waiting on," he finished softly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Provided the discoloration isn't a sign of a hematoma, he will be fine," she mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired as some of the tension and worry began to leave her body.

Doctor Hamilton nodded. "From the looks of things, he will be fine, but I would like to keep him here for at least a day, at minimum. To make sure there isn't going to be any complications," he said and glanced over Kate's shoulder as her older colleague walked up to them. "Doctor Ferrenby," he acknowledged politely.

"How is he? Did you find him?" Alex asked kindly, looking at Kate as Dr. Hamilton excused himself and returned to the casualty section.

"He will be fine, Alex, just fine," Kate replied happily as Alex placed a comforting arm around her.

OOOOOO

Sgt. Blaketon's face looked carved out of stone as he stood in front of the various police constables having come from Whitby, Pickering and York in order to aid the Ashfordly section. His stern face belayed his true emotion of amusement when he got command of so many hands. He clasped his hands together in front of him and gazed through the small crowd in front of him.

"All right everybody, here's the situation. A few hours ago PC Rowan and PC Bellamy caught sight of the Whitby gang up at an abandoned farm in the Ashfordly district. Everything took an ugly turn when the barn, in which the stolen gods where kept, suddenly exploded, trapping both my officers and two of the gang members," he said and paused to let the words sink in.

"The two criminals died instantly; there was nothing that could be done to save them. The remaining two members are still free, one escaping without a scratch and the other injured. As of to what extent he's injured I can't tell. I don't have all the facts yet," Blaketon explained.

One of the Whitby constable's spoke up. "Where do we go from here, sergeant?" he asked.

The Ashfordly sergeant smacked his lips together and then nodded. "You will organize roadblocks and patrol the immediate area. They can't have gotten that far on foot, or by vehicle, just yet. Also check in with every medical practice or surgery within the perimeter and hand out a description of who to look for. CID has the names and photographs of the members. They will arrive here tomorrow to help us coordinate our search," Blaketon informed and heard a murmur going through the gathering.

"I will head back to Ashfordly General Hospital and see if I can get some information from my officers," the sergeant added and dismissed them before singling out Alf in the crowd. "Ventress!"

"Yes, sarge," Alf drawled as he walked up to him.

"See to it that everything run smoothly while I'm away," he said.

OOOOOO

_6/17_

_To be continued. Seems the immediate danger is over; or is it? Tell me what you liked or disliked ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Village Gossip **

OOOOOO

"…and then apparently everything blew," Mostyn finished explaining as he emptied the pint and handed it to Gina for a refill.

"That's awful," the barmaid returned, mildly upset.

"Aye," the garage owner said ruefully.

George looked up from where he was standing behind the counter, next to his niece, as Greengrass walked through the door. "Finally, here comes a person who can tell us what's been going on," he said in appreciation.

Claude huffed nervously and then smiled. "What do you want to know, George?" he asked.

"How everything started, of course," Gina replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He came out to me one day, you know, that chap that rented a room here," Greengrass started.

"Frank Fields, from London?" George said.

"Now why would a Londoner knock on your front door?" Gina questioned in disbelief.

Claude took a seat and leaned in, placing his elbow on the counter. "A pint please, George," he ordered before facing Gina, looking smug. "The word travels fast around here. I mean, I_ am_ the one you turn too…" he began.

"…when you are involved in something _shady_…perhaps?" Gina returned.

The former crook looked put out. "When you want to know something around here," he finished.

Mostyn cast a glance at him. "So what did he want then?" he wondered aloud.

"He wanted to store things, you know…" Greengrass trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Stolen goods?" Gina guessed.

"How should I know? Besides, he told me that it wasn't anyone's business and that I better not tell anyone," Claude explained.

"You could have gone to the police," Mostyn suggested.

"Yeah right," he returned sarcastically. "Like Blaketon would have listened, he's just waiting for something to nail me for."

"Why are you still here then?" Gina questioned. "I mean you were at the accident site," she stated. "Besides you could always have reported it to Nick."

Claude sighed gloomily.

"What then?" George spoke up, unable to contain his nosiness anymore.

"Coppers," Claude muttered. "They just barged in on me this morning, wondering where my friend was. I told them he wasn't my friend," he said.

"Nick and Phil looked for Frank Fields?" Gina wanted to know.

"Told you," Greengrass returned mildly annoyed as he took a sip of the pint.

"Speaking of which, he hasn't come back here has he?" George asked.

"No," Gina said.

"I doubt he's going too with a police in every corner," Claude added.

"We had two constables from Pickering over here earlier looking for him," George explained.

"You're not leaving anything out are you?" Gina pressed, fixing Claude with a stare.

Claude shook his head. "Not me but Rowan, he knew something about that chap," he said.

Gina made a face. "Nick?" she questioned.

"On with the story now, Claude," Mostyn pushed.

"They left for the farm and I decided to tag along; at a distance, I might add," he returned. "When I got up there I saw some men running around outside, I saw a truck, a blue one," he offered.

The others looked at him intently.

"There really aren't more to tell, I don't know what happened inside. The place blew apart, shredded to pieces, not much left of it. I saw two people running away from the place, one appeared to be injured," Claude informed as he stared down at his pint. "I walked over there, it wasn't pretty really. I found one of the crooks dead, looked impaled by something…well, the little I could see of him beneath all the debris."

Gina shivered. "What about the rest? What about Nick and Phil?" she asked, fearing what happened to them.

"I found Rowan not long after I had laid eyes upon that dead man. Poor copper, looked quite bad. The fire brigade and Blaketon arrived shortly after and helped me free him. He didn't protest much when being taken into the ambulance, looked almost dead," Claude said.

"Oh my gosh; has anyone told Kate?" Gina asked.

Claude shrugged, not knowing what to say about it. "They found Bellamy later on and…I think it was bad," he said solemnly as an eerie silence settled over the pub and all its occupants.

OOOOOO

Sgt. Oscar Blaketon walked through the entrance doors of Ashfordly General Hospital and headed upstairs to the wards. He rang the bell at the nurse's station and took off his hat, waiting for someone to man the place. Within a mere minute the ward sister arrived and nodded politely at him.

"Sister, I'm looking for my officers, Rowan and Bellamy," he explained.

She nodded gravely and appeared to be checking a paper in front of her. "PC Rowan is here," she concluded. "PC Bellamy is still in the ICU and hasn't awakened yet."

"I see," Blaketon replied and felt his mouth go dry at the seriousness of the situation. "ICU? Is he out of danger?" he asked carefully.

"I'm afraid not, sergeant," the ward sister returned politely.

The implication hit him hard, the meaning of her words felt like a blow in the gut. No matter how many times he had scolded young Bellamy he kind of liked the man. Blaketon smacked his lips together into a thin line of displeasure.

"What about PC Rowan?" he asked, afraid of getting a similar answer.

"I'm afraid he's not to be disturbed, sir," she looked at him seriously. "He's stable. But I must caution you; he has sustained quite serious injuries that demands that he rest and takes it easy," she explained further.

"I will not disturb him, I just need to talk to him for a couple of minutes. Please, sister, it's important," Blaketon reasoned.

She appeared to be study him for a while before nodding slightly. "Constable Rowan is strictly ordered to rest, sir, when you go in there…," she fixed him with a stern look. "…do not upset him."

The sergeant nodded. "Thank you, sister," he replied politely as she moved around the counter and began to lead him toward his constable.

She stopped at the last bed on the right. Carefully she pulled aside the curtain and smiled at the sleeping man tucked in bed. "Constable Rowan," she said softly.

The look on the sergeant's face darkened as he took in the sick pallor of Nick's complexion and the visible bandage on his left arm and chest, as the cover stopped just above his waistline.

If the ward sister hadn't assured him that Rowan was out of immediate danger he would have doubted it as of right now.

Nick tiredly blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to identify his surroundings and then focused on the sergeant. "Sarge?" he said somewhat confused.

The sister quickly checked the drip and then gave Nick a reassuring smile before turning to nod at the sergeant. "A couple of minutes, that's it," she cautioned and turned to walk away.

Nick struggled to ease himself into a more upright position in bed, his face etched with pain that lessened when he sat more comfortable.

"Take it easy," Blaketon cautioned.

"I'll be alright," Nick replied. "Do you know where Phil is?" he asked.

"Still in the ICU," his superior informed, realizing that Rowan didn't know.

Nick hesitated and looked down at the bedcover. "Is he alive?" he asked.

"Yes, but they told me it's serious," he added seriously.

Nick closed his eyes momentarily at the bad news.

"Rowan," the sergeant began as Nick slowly raised his head and opened his eyes to look at him. "I'm glad that you both are still alive, but that was one reckless thing to do," he scolded, unintentionally raising his voice.

Nick looked at his sergeant, his expression one of confusion and astonishment.

Blaketon suddenly turned angry, he didn't really know why; well that wasn't exactly true, he did know. He was angry with himself for pushing his officers to get information about that former gang member from London. Rowan had told him, indicated, that Fields or Baker as his real name was, was a dangerous man, but still he hadn't listened, he had been too intent on doing something right of the whole mess that the CID and Whitby section started when they let the gang slip between their fingers. He let the two officers go, on their own, to try and get information about a gang that everyone else had failed to catch.

"You asked me to take Phil with me and try to rattle Greengrass' cage a little," Nick reasoned in mild protest.

"At some point you must have realized what that Allan Baker was up to," Blaketon stated in a low voice. "Yet you didn't wait for back up, you proceeded to the place, trying to take them on by yourself!" he finished his voice unintentionally sharp and loud.

There was a spark in Rowan's dulled eyes as he glared at his superior officer somewhat offended. "Now, hang on a minute, sarge!" he protested.

"Not only did you and PC Bellamy endanger your own lives…" Blaketon began accusingly before being interrupted by a sharp voice from behind.

"What is going on here?" Kate Rowan asked angrily, fixing the sergeant with a fierce glare.

Blaketon whirled his head around, coming face to face with a very angry wife and old Doctor Ferrenby.

"Get out, Sergeant Blaketon!" Kate demanded. "Can't you see that Nick is not well?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Doctor Rowan, Doctor Ferrenby," he acknowledged politely, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"You are out of line, please leave," Kate returned, her voice low but calmer this time.

The sergeant turned back to face Nick. "I apologize, Rowan, that was uncalled for," he said remorsefully, realizing his mistake.

"I didn't know they stored explosives," Nick returned despondently. "But you're right; we could have called in arriving on location."

Kate looked from the back of Blaketon to Nick's pale face. She could have admonished the sergeant but she was too intrigued by what was being said that she merely listened in. This was the first time she heard what had really been going on.

"We underestimated the situation," Nick admitted sheepishly but he didn't avert his eyes from his sergeant. "We had a look around the premises, it looked empty. We decided to go in and we found automotive parts that have been reported missing from various garages in the Whitby area, amongst other things," Nick explained.

Blaketon nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Shortly after finding the spare parts we discovered we weren't alone. There was a fist fight and during the commotion one of the gang members fell over a wooden crate," Nick reported. "That's the first time I saw the explosives. I tried to leave the premises, heading for the door but I only got so far," he added.

"Sergeant," Kate cautioned.

Blaketon nodded, he had gotten the answers he'd looked for. "Just get better, Rowan," he said softening.

Nick nodded wearily as his sergeant turned to leave.

Kate sat down on the bedside next to him and gently reached up with her hand to feel his forehead.

He couldn't help but glare at her, still a bit rattled by the harsh words from his sergeant. "Kate, stop," he said but there wasn't much protest in it and he didn't reach out to take her hand away.

Kate had a worried look on her face but said nothing.

Alex spoke up from where he stood at the end of the bed. "Well then, I'll head back home," he said looking from his colleague to her husband. "You take care now, Nick, and take it easy. Follow the doctor's orders."

"Of that I can assure you," Kate replied confidently.

"Sticking together are you?" Nick returned, focusing on his wife.

"Just like the police," Kate returned. "Well, normally anyway," she added with a soft smile as Alex amusedly began to walk toward the entrance.

OOOOOO

_7/17_

_To be continued. Thanks for commenting, I would love to hear from you again ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Let the Hunt Begin **

OOOOOO

Alf Ventress yawned lazily, looking at the roadblock, as the sun began to rise early in the morning. Of what he had heard it had been a fairly quiet night. No one had tried to force their way through, in any direction, and the ones passing had been either recognized and deemed trustful or searched.

Alf glance around and took in the scenery, his eyes coming to rest on a black car heading toward them on the dwindling road. He narrowed his eyes as to see better and, as it neared, he could easily see that it belonged to the force.

The car stopped next to him, the driver winding down the window. "Good morning constable," the driver said politely, flashing a badge. "CID, please remove the block and let us pass."

"Right away, sir," Alf complied and slowly moved over to clear the road.

The driver shouted a thank you through the half-open window and then speeded away, heading for Ashfordly.

Alf tailed it with his eyes until it disappeared over a hillock and then let out a deep sigh as he sat down on the roadblock. "No rest for the weary today," he mumbled.

OOOOOO

Blaketon, who stood in the kitchenette making a cup of tea, raised a suspicious eyebrow as two men clad in tailored suits barged in. The latter nodded at him as he walked into the duty room.

"Sergeant Blaketon," he acknowledged reaching out his hand. "DI Bradbury, CID," he introduced himself in a crisp voice.

"Welcome to Ashfordly, sir," Blaketon returned, shaking his hand and glanced at the other man curiously.

"This is DS Ashton, he's here to function as my assistant," he informed. "First of all, I'm sorry for PC Rowan and PC Bellamy. I understand that they are hurt quite badly after the incident yesterday."

"Incident?" Blaketon echoed with a frown. To him it had been a disastrous accident.

"My mistake, sergeant," the DI apologized and snatched the cup out of Blaketon's hand. "Thank you," he added.

"You believed, _sir_…," Blaketon began and felt his temper rise as he emphasized the last word, "…that the gang members had moved onto Middleborough and focused entirely on that area. PC Rowan reported that he recognized a former intern up here and made some enquiries with the Metropolitan police in London, they deemed him dangerous and Rowan believed he might be involved in something like this, but the central division in Whitby, your department didn't," he challenged.

The DI's face darkened. "I run my investigations as I chose and _if_ I deem something worth looking into I will," he returned in a clipped voice. "However, I should have considered the information that was brought to my attention…," he trailed off and turned to the assistant, "if it would have been brought to me earlier than yesterday," he finished.

Blaketon tried hard not to let the satisfaction show on his face as the detective inspector admitted his shortcomings.

Bradbury sighed and then softened somewhat. "Sergeant Blaketon, perhaps we should start again?" he said in a friendlier manner.

"If you say so, sir," he replied, this time a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "We have organized roadblocks and nothing suspicious has been reported during the night. Officers from Whitby and Pickering have aided us with that. The officers who arrived from York yesterday evening will start within the hour to go through every surgery, practice and hospital within a ten mile radius in search for them. It's hard to say, sir, but one of them is injured and will most likely try and get medical attention sooner or later," Blaketon informed.

"Well done, sergeant," his superior officer praised and walked over to the map, sitting on the wall. "I will take it from here and I need to borrow your office," he added.

Blaketon sighed inwardly. "Yes, sir, this way," he said and guided him to toward the door.

OOOOOO

Gina looked up from the entrance steps she was currently sweeping with the broom as she spotted Kate Rowan walking out of the garage at the other side of the street.

"Kate!" she hollered.

The young doctor glanced in her direction and then nodded, a faint smile displayed on her lips, before crossing the street.

"Hello, Gina," Kate greeted.

"How are they?" Gina asked concerned.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Nick is hurt but he's out of danger. Phil hasn't awakened yet I'm afraid. He sustained a pretty nasty concussion and it's a bit worrying," Kate replied.

"But he will make it?" Gina questioned feeling her pulse quicken.

"Well, basically the brain is swollen, Gina, and I can't say for sure what's going to happen next but if it doesn't regress soon, we'll be forced to take action," the doctor explained tiredly.

"I'm not sure I like the implication of that," the barmaid returned.

"Neither do I," Kate let on.

Gina studied the woman in front of her for a while. She looked exhausted really. "Kate is there anything I could do?" she wondered softly.

"Thank Gina, but I'll manage. I guess I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all. I tried to sleep last night but every time I closed my eyes I saw Nick, all bloodied, lying there on the casualty bed. The image won't leave me alone," she said.

Gina narrowed her eyes. "What did you actually mean when you said hurt?" she wondered having a feeling there was more to it than just some cuts and bruises.

"He got a bang on his head, a wound in the hairline, and a pretty nasty laceration on his left arm and a gash on his left leg," Kate replied and the more she said the more somber her mood became. "He's bruised all over and he's fractured three ribs, should he crack one of them he might end up puncturing his lung," she finished.

Gina shuddered as she imagined the pain Nick would be in. "How long would he have to stay at the hospital?" she asked softly.

"Difficult to say," Kate offered. "I guess he might be home tomorrow, she added.

"It's a good thing you're a doctor then," the barmaid said with a smile.

"I don't know about that. Anyway have you heard anything about the search?" Kate asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. The police were here earlier, rustled up some people and then teamed up with special trained dogs. I believe they were going to search the forest," Gina filled in.

"Do they actually believe they're still in the area?" Kate asked skeptically.

Gina shrugged.

OOOOOO

Nick closed his eyes briefly trying to gather his thoughts. Everything was a mess to him right now. He kept seeing the dead man and the bloodied hand in front of him and then Greengrass hovering over him, the fire brigade, Sergeant Blaketon and then Kate as she walked up to him down at the casualty section, so relived at seeing him that she could barely keep the tears at bay.

It was bits and pieces really, for him; he'd been so out of it at times that he had no recollection of what had happened. Then there was Phil, no one would give him a straight answer when it came to his colleague and Blaketon had only said it was bad. When he had asked Kate later on she had been reluctant to say anything more than that Phil was in a serious condition and that he couldn't do anything about it and that he should concentrate on getting well.

Unhappy with the incomplete information, Nick carefully, mindful of his injuries, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and tested whether or not he could manage to stand. He grimaced as the action hurt, both his chest and leg reminded him that he had recently been involved in an accident. He swayed a little on his feet and grabbed hold of the railing on the bed, waiting for the dizzy spell to subside when suddenly a very annoyed nurse walked up to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Constable Rowan?" she scolded.

He looked at her surprised and he must have looked really miserable because she softened somewhat and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I…just wanted to see how my colleague was doing," Nick spoke up.

"Is it Constable Bellamy, you're referring to?" she asked.

"Yes, I never had a chance to see him," he explained.

"Here's what we'll do. I'll help you back in bed and then arrange for you to speak with his doctor," the nurse said with a smile.

He opened his mouth about to protest.

"Constable Rowan, for you to go anywhere in your condition is out of question," she reasoned and walked over to stand next to him, to gently guide him back to bed.

Nick grimaced as he was once again settled in bed. Just being up for two minutes had set off hot pain in his chest.

"I think you see my point," she said kindly as she recognized the faint lines of pain present on his face. "I'll talk to the doctor and have him come over and then I'll give you something for the pain. How does that sound?"

"It's a deal," he replied.

OOOOOO

_8/17_

_To be continued. I really appreciate a review ;) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – No Such Luck **

OOOOOO

Oscar Blaketon stared unhappily out through the window of the duty room, from where he stood next to the map, as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon. The station had been on full alert the whole day. Specially trained dogs had been brought over by the Whitby section to use in the forest search while the rest of the officers from various stations in the area had been patrolling on foot and by car. Although a large area had been covered, not near all of it had been searched. He wasn't surprised when no one had reported any findings during the day.

The sergeant glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and the CID officer in charge walked in. The duty room was filled to the brink with policemen and the last ones still on the field had reported they were on their way back and would arrive within the next minutes.

DI Bradbury had a sullen look on his face as he moved to stand next to Blaketon while all the officers present automatically turned to their superiors.

The door opened again and two officers, unknown to Blaketon, walked through. Alf then appeared behind them, closed the door and took off his helmet. "That's everyone, sir," Ventress reported as he slipped behind his desk.

DI Bradbury nodded, looking grim. "Report," he said shortly, his voice dripping with authority.

An officer from Whitby stepped forward. "I'm sorry to say, sir, that there's nothing to report from the forest section. The dogs have searched every corner of the place without as much as a trail. Wherever they are, sir, they are not in the forest around here," he reported.

As he stepped back again another officer, this time from Pickering, moved forward. "The local practices and surgeries have been visited without success, sir. Neither Ashfordly General nor Whitby General has had a visit from anyone that resembles the men we're looking for. Maybe the man hasn't been seriously hurt, sir," he finished, voicing his own opinion.

"Thank you," Bradbury said sharply. "If I want your personal opinions or suggestions, I'll ask for them."

"Yes, sir," the seemingly young constable answered as he stepped back.

The DI took a look around the room and nodded at all the uniformed officers in front of him before he began to pace the limited space next to Rowan's desk and the wall. "What about the roadblocks or the statements? Surely you must have found something somewhere?" he questioned.

"They haven't been spotted at any roadblocks, sir," Ventress spoke up, not bothering to take a step forward, he felt too old for such things, such formalities.

"No one's seen anything," an officer from Pickering offered at the back of the crowd.

The DI's upper lip curled in bitterly. "It's not good enough, gentlemen," he said simply. "I expect results, is that clear?" he pressed.

A common 'yes sir' could be heard through the gathering.

"Right, I want the Whitby section on night duty, the rest of you go home and come back early in the morning. I want the moors checked and the abandoned cottages and I want all airfields in the area checked and rechecked. By tomorrow night they shall be in custody, I want no excuses," he said and let his eyes roam over the people under his command. "Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," they said commonly.

"Dismissed," Bradbury said casually and sighed as the crowd in front of him began to disperse.

"With all due respect, sir," Blaketon began. "They might not even be in the area."

The DI slowly turned to face the sergeant with a stern look on his face. "If that is so, then someone here must have let them slip through," he replied icily.

OOOOOO

It was early in the morning as Gina walked out of the kitchen, heading over to their hiking guests. She stifled a yawn as she neared their table with a large breakfast plate. "Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "I hope the breakfast will be to your delight and that you're having a great holiday here in Yorkshire," she added.

The fairly young man and woman looked up at her with a smile. "I'm sure we will. It seems so peaceful up here," the woman said enthusiastically.

'If you only knew,' Gina thought sarcastically with a plastered smile. "It can be," she replied as she started to leave. She glanced through the window on her way back toward the bar and spotted several police officers gathering outside on the street. She frowned and walked over to the door just as George came from the kitchen. "Anything interesting?" he asked.

"The boys in blue," she said as her uncle walked over to her.

George raised an eyebrow. "I heard they didn't find anything yesterday. I wonder what's on today's agenda?" he mused.

OOOOOO

"Right," the Detective Sergeant began sharply, causing the remaining, unfocused, officers in front of him to get in line and straighten. "The night has been quiet, the Whitby section has just reported in. There has been no attempt to break any roadblock," he informed and turned to Alf as he was the only constable present from Ashfordly.

"Your job for today, as you heard the DI say yesterday, is to search the moors. I want you to use your local knowledge and team up with PC Hayley and PC Haddon with their specially trained dogs and some locals. I want every inch searched properly, every little stone should be turned upside down until you find something to report," he added further as he let his eyes roam over the gathering in front of him. "Two people simply can't vanish into thin air."

Several of the constables turned to each other with a knowing look, each of them knowing who lost track of gang in the first place.

DS Ashton's cheeks suddenly turned a little scarlet but he pressed on. "Listen up. I want the Pickering section to go through all the airfields in the area, the used and the ones that aren't supposed to be used anymore. You'll report your eventual findings to Ashfordly Police Station where DI Bradbury and I will be for the rest of the day," he explained.

The officers nodded. "We understand, sir," PC Johnston, the oldest and most experienced of them answered as they turned to leave.

The Detective Sergeant nodded and then turned to the small group from York. "Your job is to go through every abandoned cottage and farm in the area and you don't stop until you have something for me, no matter how small it is. We have reason to believe that they are still in the area and based on that assumption it is likely they've spent the night somewhere in an abandoned cottage," he reasoned.

The four constables nodded and retrieved a map they'd gotten from the station the day before and began to scan for possible places to hide.

OOOOOO

Kate walked through the entrance doors to Ashfordly General Hospital and then quickly headed upstairs. She glanced through the glass doors to the ward before entering and then saw an older man looking out for her from his position on the first bed. She smiled at him and vaguely remembered him from the practice but she didn't walk over to him. She wasn't at the hospital in the line of duty, she was there to visit her husband.

Kate sighed, both happy and annoyed at the same time. Knowing Nick he would have wanted to leave the place before he even got there. He hated being fussed over and coped up in a hospital bed. Kate popped her head in behind the half-drawn curtain and smiled as she saw him drowsing comfortably with the newspaper over his chest.

"Well, hello sleepy head," she teased with a grin.

Nick groggily tilted his head and frowned until his eyes recognized his wife standing next to him grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello," he drawled smugly. "Have you come to take me away from this place?"

Kate chuckled slightly as she sat down on his bedside and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love your bedside manner," Nick said cheekily. "I hope you're not treating every patient like this."

"It's reserved for my special patient only," she replied smugly. "How have you been?" she added turning serious, going into doctor mode.

"Only hurts when I breathe," he offered and shrugged casually.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, expecting an honest answer.

"I'm doing fine, Kate, seriously," he reassured.

"No dizziness?" she asked.

"Kate," Nick admonished.

She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, I get it, you're fine," she returned.

"Have you been to see Phil?" Nick asked out of the blue.

"I did see him for a brief moment after I'd been to see you yesterday," she answered and her face suddenly turned grave.

"How is he doing?" Nick asked, his voice hinting his concern for his colleague. "And give me the whole story, I had a talk with his doctor yesterday evening, James Gordon," Nick added.

Kate glanced at him, puzzled. "His stats are improving but he has yet to awaken," she returned sincerely.

Nick looked away and in that moment Kate saw the mixed emotions etched on his face. "Nick, you're not blaming yourself for the accident, are you?" she asked softly.

He took a deep breath and let the pain he felt be a relief to his torn conscience.

"Nick," Kate began as she placed a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. You didn't arrange for any of this to happen and you certainly can't help that the police force is short-handed when it comes to information," she added feeling her temper slip somewhat but her anger wasn't directed at Nick but at the CID officers and Sergeant Blaketon.

When he turned to face her again he had a dark look in his eyes. "Blaketon was right the other day, Kate. I could have reported in and asked for back-up," he admitted.

"Phil could have reported it in just as well," she countered. "You both assessed the situation and decided to go in."

Nick's upper lip curled slightly. "I guess you're right," he returned.

Kate sneaked her arm around him. "I usually am," she let on mischievously.

Dr. Andrew Hamilton cleared his throat and walked up to them.

Kate glanced at her watch. "I was wondering when you would come," she said with a smile indicating that he was late for his rounds.

"I am a bit late, I know," he let on, returning the smile and then turned to Nick. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he replied and caught Kate glaring at him. "It might hurt a little," he admitted.

Dr. Hamilton nodded. "That is to be expected," he let on as he checked the chart and hung it back on its holder again. "However, it looks good."

"So," Nick began carefully, innocently. "When can I leave?"

"Well, I see no reason to keep you here another night. But I would like to do a full examination before I let you out," he cautioned as Nick began to look smug.

OOOOOO

_9/17_

_To be continued. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Home Again **

OOOOOO

It was three o'clock when Alf Ventress finally managed to get a break from the search up on the moors. He was aching all over the place after having walked for so long. It wasn't exactly his normal pace on the beat. The younger constable's and their dogs had set the pace high from the beginning but, thankfully, the local farmers and other volunteer's had taken it easier. Unfortunately the search had been without result so far and if he was to be frank, he hadn't expected them to be found up there.

Alf smiled to himself as he walked toward the police car, standing at the side of the road, a distance away. There were enough people on the search team that one less didn't make much difference; besides he had to report in.

He got into the patrol car and sighed as he slowly sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door. The old copper was feeling exhausted and felt his legs tremble ever so slightly, after the day's exertion, as he pulled down the brake and clutch, keyed the ignition and drove off toward Ashfordly. Alf really hadn't been driving a car for a very long time since he didn't need to on his beat, pacing the central streets in Ashfordly. He hoped no one saw him driving down the road with a speed equaling a hiker or heard the engine rev up as he used the wrong gear. If he got to the station, without any incident, he would stay as far away as possible from the patrol car for a very long time.

OOOOOO

"Sergeant Blaketon, do you have anything to report?" DI Bradbury asked, his voice dripping with authority and superiority. A combination Blaketon was starting to dislike.

The Ashfordly sergeant put down the mouthpiece of the telephone he'd just spoken into and looked up from his position at Bellamy's desk as the CID officer walked up to him from his office.

"Not much, if any at all, sir," Blaketon replied, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice.

Bradbury raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Really, what's with the phone then?" he asked.

"A local case," Blaketon informed. "Not connected to this in any way I'm afraid."

The DI narrowed his eyes looking anything but satisfied as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'll be in my office…" he trailed off looking at the sergeant, "…in your office. Call me the minute everyone has been recalled."

"Yes, sir," Blaketon muttered as the pompous superior officer began to walk away. "Unbelievable," he mumbled under his breath and turned his head as the door opened, revealing Alf.

"Ventress," Blaketon acknowledged. "Anything to report?" he asked.

"There's nothing to report, sarge. They wouldn't be stupid enough to walk around the moors, they're probably long gone by now, laughing at the stupidity of the North Riding Constabulary," he replied sourly, longing for a fag and a cookie.

Blaketon choose to ignore the remark as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in the chair and fixed the constable with a stare. "Don't hang up your coat, Ventress," he said in a sharp voice. "Get out there and find Greengrass, then bring him to me," he commanded.

"Sarge," Alf protested mildly.

"I have a feeling he's not telling the whole story and I'm going to squeeze it out of him," Blaketon explained, his upper lip curling slightly upward at the thought of nailing the old crook.

OOOOOO

"Right," Kate said as she turned up next to their house, killed the engine and got out of the car.

Nick slowly opened the car door on the passenger side and, with some effort and help from Kate, managed to get out. He grimaced ever so slightly as he let himself be led by his wife toward the door.

"I'm fine, Kate, really," he assured her softly.

She gave him a disapproving glare as she unlocked the door. "Come on, bed for you now," she commanded.

"I've been lying coped up in a hospital bed for two days, I refuse to…" he whined.

"I'm a doctor remember?" Kate cut him off. "And I tell you to go to bed," she added as she moved to stand opposite him in the kitchen.

Nick broke into a cheeky grin. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind you want me in bed," he said.

Kate chuckled. "Nick," she admonished.

"How about a compromise?" he pushed.

She smiled and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you promise to behave, I'll let you sit in the sofa for a while. However, I'm due in the surgery in two hours and then I want you in bed," she said and pointed a finger at him. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor Rowan," he replied with a mock salute.

"No telephoning to work," she added.

OOOOOO

"So," Sergeant Blaketon began gravely as he sat down opposite Greengrass in the interrogation room.

"So, what?" Claude asked in annoyance.

"So, what?" Blaketon echoed astonished. "I want the truth, Greengrass, and I want all of it," he demanded.

"I've already told you everything I know!" Claude protested.

"Cut the crap, Greengrass. I'm not in the mood. Two of my police officers ended up in hospital and now I have the Detective Inspector breathing down my neck," Blaketon said crossly.

Claude chuckled. "Giving you a hard time is he?" the hustler asked lightly.

"Shut up!" the sergeant exploded.

"Obviously," Greengrass muttered at the sudden outburst.

Blaketon sighed and clasped his hands together in front of him on the table and fixed Claude with a stare.

"Look, I've already told you everything I know. That chap, Frank Fields, came to me one day and asked me if I knew some place to rent," Greengrass began.

The sergeant nodded slightly waiting for him to continue.

"I might have told him about the abandoned farm," he admitted sheepishly. "He said he was in the storage business and had some stuff…"

Blaketon leaned in over the table. "What kind of_ stuff_ are we talking about?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't really know and when I tried to get to know he asked me to keep out of his affairs. But apparently it turned into an explosive situation," he added with a toothy grin.

"It's not funny, Greengrass!" Blaketon shouted, feeling his temper rise.

"I didn't say it was," the old scapegoat replied seriously, mildly put out. "Anyway, you know the rest. Rowan and Bellamy banged on my door, wanting to know where my friend was. I told them he wasn't my friend. They left and headed for the farm."

"After the explosion, what did you actually see?" Blaketon questioned.

"Didn't you listen the first time?" he whined.

"You claim you saw a blue truck and then two men running from the place," Blaketon returned in a low voice. "But you didn't really give any description of them."

"That's because I didn't see them properly," Claude argued, raising his voice.

The police sergeant frowned skeptically but said nothing.

"Look, one of them had a gun so I was a little preoccupied at the moment. The other one cradled his arm but that's all I saw," he answered honestly.

"One of them most likely Frank Fields," Blaketon muttered.

Claude's interest rose as he heard the name. "Who's that chap anyway?" he asked.

"He's a criminal, Greengrass," Blaketon replied in a no nonsense tone as he rose from the chair, picked up the papers in front of him and headed out of the room.

OOOOOO

"Good morning," Kate greeted cheerfully, coming from the bathroom, as Nick slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Morning?" he questioned softly as she walked up to his bedside with a smile on her face.

She nodded as she leaned in to kiss him, wrapped in a towel only.

"What did you give me yesterday?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Just something for the pain," Kate returned innocently as she strode over to her side of the bed and reached for some lingerie.

"Sure," he returned sarcastically as he stifled a yawn.

"Rest is the best thing for you right now," Kate reasoned and shrugged into a summery dress with flowers. "I will be out on house calls most of the day so I would want to check on your wounds before I go."

Nick turned to her in bed and winced at the mere thought of it. "Actually, I would prefer if you just gave me another kiss," he returned.

"Nice try," she returned smugly.

OOOOOO

_10/17_

_To be continued. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Vanishing Point**

OOOOOO

"Right, listen up everybody!" DI Bradbury demanded as he stood in front of the mixed police officers at the backyard of Ashfordly Police Station.

The crowd silenced and turned to him.

"I've received a word from the police in Elsinby that they have reason to believe one of the gang members have been spotted there late yesterday evening. Therefore, DS Ashton and I will leave Ashfordly station…," he turned to nod at Blaketon who stood to his left, "…leaving it once again in Sergeant Blaketon's hands."

The Detective Sergeant stepped forward on the DI's right side. "The officers from York and Whitby will accompany us when we leave in an hour. The officers from Pickering will head back to their base but will be on standby since the Ashfordly station is a little short of hands at the moment," he explained.

"Do we abandon the search up here entirely, sir?" one of the Whitby constables asked.

The DI nodded. "We have no reason to believe that they are still in the area," he replied in a clipped voice.

OOOOOO

Nick tiredly opened his eyes and stared out through the window as the sun streamed in. Kate had left hours ago, to do some house calls, and she would probably be out the whole day. He eased himself up in a sitting position and then ungraciously got out of bed and grimaced as his bruised and fractured ribs protested ever so slightly.

He winced, shrugging out of his sleepwear, and then walked over to the drawer to fetch a clean shirt and some pants. He hissed as he lifted his left arm slightly to inspect the bandage covering the laceration. However, his arm didn't hurt that much, it only stung when Kate cleaned it. His leg was another matter because the wound he'd sustained to the lower part of it was quite deep and the flesh swollen. Nick retrieved a blue standard issue police uniform shirt and a couple of black trousers and then headed downstairs, a dull ache in his leg following every step he took.

Not the one to sit still and do nothing when he felt fairly good, Nick got into his shoes, grabbed the set of car keys and headed toward the garage. 'What Kate didn't know didn't hurt her,' he reasoned as he keyed the ignition on his red MG-TA, released the brake, gave a little throttle and headed toward Ashfordly Police Station.

OOOOOO

Alf looked up from the newspaper in front of him as the door opened. "Nick?" he said surprised as his younger colleague stepped through and headed in to the duty room.

"Alf," he said with a soft smile.

Alf studied him for a moment, he looked quite healthy but the old copper could see the faint lines of pain etched on his face.

Nick frowned as he walked over to stand next to Ventress's desk. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

Alf made a face and reached into the jar for another cookie. "DI Bradbury decided to shift position so to speak. You would have liked him, a very charming man," he replied sarcastically causing Nick to raise a curious eyebrow.

The door to the sergeant's office suddenly opened revealing Blaketon with an empty cup in hand. "Rowan?" he asked. "Does your wife know you're here?"

"No, sarge," Nick replied sincerely.

Blaketon made a face and studied the Aidensfield bobby for a while. "I see," he added. "I don't want to be at the wrong end of her fury, again, Rowan, so get home and rest."

"I'm fine," Nick protested.

"Really?" his superior officer returned skeptically as he took in the slightly unhealthy tone of his complexion. "Even if I can't see your injuries at the moment I know they are there. But I have to hand it to you; you do look much better," he said.

"Thank you," Nick replied with a smirk and then moved to sit down on Phil's chair, opposite Alf. "What's this with CID moving out?" he asked curiously.

Blaketon glared at Ventress, who appeared to take no notice of it, as he reached for yet another cookie.

"You just missed them actually," Blaketon finally relented as he leaned on the doorframe to the duty room. "While you lay in a hospital bed, Rowan, we had help from Whitby, Pickering and York."

Nick made a face, looking surprised.

"We searched the moors, the airfields, organized roadblocks in every possible direction, and searched every abandoned farm and cottage we could think of," Alf filled in. "We also checked in with the hospitals and every local surgery in the area in case the injured man needed medical attention but…" the old copper trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing?" Nick questioned.

They shook their heads.

"Then today, early in the morning, there was a call from Elsinby that there was a very good chance that one of them had been spotted there yesterday evening. The DI took his assistant with him and left, taking the York and Whitby section with him," Blaketon explained.

"Do they know who they're after?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Allan Baker must be one of them," the sergeant returned. "The name of the other member is unknown to us. The two unlucky men that died in the so called incident up at the abandoned farm have been identified by their families, in the morgue. They are both from York," he finished.

Nick's eyes darkened at the mention of Allan Baker but he said nothing.

"As for our local case, I've been to see the Telford's at the hospital," Blaketon offered. "I don't know if Kate's told you but Mrs. Telford has awakened and will make a full recovery. Unfortunately she can't give us much information about the burglar, only that he was dressed in black and felt quite muscular," he added bitterly.

Nick looked down at Phil's desk, quite amused.

"While you were there, did you find out anything about Phil?" Alf asked and the concern for their colleague could easily be heard in his voice.

Blaketon sadly shook his head. "They couldn't tell me anything," he replied.

OOOOOO

"Kate!" Alex hollered as he spotted her slipping in to the waiting room as he was on his way down the stairs.

The young doctor stopped and turned around, waiting for her colleague to come down.

"I thought you wanted to know that Eve Telford has awakened. She's going to make a complete recovery," he informed.

"Well, that's great news, Alex," Kate said as she got out of her jacket and hung it over her arm.

"Aaron told me that my colleague handled it very professionally and he wanted to apologize for his distressed behavior," Alex said amusedly. "I told you he appreciated you."

Kate smiled at the commendation she was receiving.

"And another thing," Alex continued. "I've been to see Mrs. Bradford again, over at the old folk's home in Pickering, and there's a place for Mrs. Barclay there," he said.

"That's great news, Alex," Kate replied but her smile diminished somewhat and she turned to stare at the door.

"Kate?" Doctor Ferrenby asked concerned as his colleagues attention turned elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, I just expect someone to rush in and tell me there's been another accident," she explained sadly.

"Why? Nick is alright isn't he?" Alex asked softly.

Kate nodded. "Yes, he's getting better," she said. "I just…I thought I'd lost him," she relented and Alex could see the faint despair in her eyes as she turned back to him again.

He opened his mouth to say something but Kate beat him to it. "So, when do we visit Mrs. Barclay and tell her about our proposal?" she asked.

"Anytime you like but if I remember correctly she has an appointment in two days," he said.

"Yes, I took some tests a couple of days ago and I expect the results back early tomorrow morning," she replied.

Alex nodded and then turned serious. "Kate," he began. "Do you really think it's such a good idea for Nick to be driving around in his car?" he asked.

She frowned.

"I mean, don't you think it's a little too soon for him to be doing anything else than recuperating in a bed," he added carefully.

"He is resting at home," Kate managed, not sure she'd heard Alex right.

"Are you sure about that? I met him on the road back from Ashfordly earlier," Alex said.

OOOOOO

Nick Rowan was rudely awakened as the door opened and then slammed shut. He blinked tiredly and then carefully, mindful of his injuries, straightened in the armchair in the living room.

Kate walked briskly toward him, the look on her face anything but warm. "Are you out of your mind?" she questioned as she stopped opposite him, hands crossed over her chest.

"Hello to you too, love," Nick tried softly.

"I've just had an interesting conversation with Alex," she let on, her voice sharp and filled with a mixture of anger and concern. "He told me you've been out on a little _trip_," she added.

Nick smiled hesitantly, weighing his words carefully. "I needed to stretch my legs for a bit, love. Besides, I feel fine," he explained reassuringly.

However, Kate was having none of it. "Nick!" she exclaimed. "You got released from hospital yesterday and you're in no shape to do anything strenuous at the moment," she scolded.

"I wasn't doing anything strenuous, Kate," he said softly.

"For heaven's sake, Nick, you could have died a couple of days ago. Do you have any idea how scared I was?" she asked and sat down next to him. "I've been worried enough as it is. I can't bear the thought of losing you," she added, her voice no more than a whisper.

Nick opened his arms and gently embraced her. "I'm fine, love," he said softly as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"Please, Nick, promise me never to do anything like this again," she said, having calmed down a bit.

"When I saw you down in casualty, I swear my heart stopped for a second. You're very lucky to even be alive."

Nick closed his eyes and held her tighter and she let his touch soothe her worry and fear for him.

"This is serious, Nick," she said and pointed a finger at his chest. "You have to take it easy while those ribs are mending. I've seen what can happen and it isn't necessarily pretty. Don't you understand that I'm worried about you?" she asked softly and leveled her gaze to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he said softly.

OOOOOO

_11/17_

_To be continued. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – The Truth and Nothing but the Truth **

OOOOOO

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Alf Ventress sauntered into the police station in Ashfordly, a bit too early for him. He sighed deeply and hung up his helmet on the hook and then headed straight for the kitchenette.

"Ventress," Blaketon acknowledged curtly. "You're late," he remarked, pointing at his wristwatch.

"I was outside exactly eight o'clock," Alf protested mildly.

"You were supposed to be sitting at your desk at eight o'clock, not standing outside," the sergeant scolded.

"So, do we get any help today?" Alf asked trying to shift focus.

Blaketon huffed. "Hardly likely, most of the Pickering officers that could be spared from ordinary patrol are helping CID. Unless there's something really important going on up here, we are on our own," he informed as the phone on Alf's desk started ringing. He quickly strode over and picked up the mouthpiece.

"Ashfordly Police," Blaketon answered sharply.

Alf strained his ears to hear as he reached for a cup and then made himself some fresh tea. He dipped the teabag in the cup and then added some sugar, stirred it slightly and then began to walk out in the duty room just as his superior officer ended the call. "Anything new?" he asked glancing curiously at Blaketon.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," the sergeant replied with a slight smile. "It seems Bellamy's burglary has been cleared up."

"Really?" Alf said with a puzzled look on his face as he sat down behind his desk.

"Turns out that Miss Philpot's description, back at the hospital, wasn't so wrong at all, and that bang on her head certainly didn't diminish her sharp mind," he explained.

Alf waited for him to continue.

"Whitby Police apprehended Alan and Henry Abbott yesterday evening, in the harbor, trying to buy some stash from a dealer they had under surveillance." Blaketon continued looking smug. "It doesn't matter who their father is, they're nicked and have the evidence against them."

OOOOOO

Kate carefully balanced a tray of food up the stairs and smiled as she moved over to place it in front of Nick. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Nick blinked bleary-eyed at her and then cast a glance at the watch on the nightstand. "Is it nine o'clock already?" he asked.

She nodded. "You slept so soundly I didn't have the heart to wake you," Kate said softly.

"I woke up around midnight, couldn't sleep," he admitted as he rubbed his tired eyes. "You know, it doesn't make sense really," he said thoughtfully.

Kate frowned. "What doesn't?" she asked, puzzled.

"That they would just disappear, Allan Baker and his cohort," he explained. "How could they? They haven't gone through any roadblock and they haven't been spotted on the moors or any other place around."

"They could've slipped out during the night, when no one was looking," Kate offered as she knelt to pick up some clothes that lay next to the bed.

"No, someone should have seen something," Nick mused.

Kate placed the clothes in the nearby chair and then sat down next to her husband. "Well, don't think too much about it," she said with a smile. "You're confined to bed, doctor's orders," she added and leaned in to kiss him.

As they broke the kiss he gave her a teasing smile. "Am I allowed to use the phone?" he asked cheekily.

Kate laughed softly. "You're hopeless, Nick. Yes, you may," she said. "Now; I'm at the surgery today, no house calls, and Alex said something about fishing so I'm probably on my own. I'll try not to be too late," she added and blew him a kiss, heading down the stairs.

Nick gazed after her until she was out of sight and then turned to look out the window. However, his mind was miles away. 'They must be in the vicinity somewhere,' he thought unhappily.

OOOOOO

Gina sung happily as she dragged the vacuum cleaner behind her in the corridor. She glanced at the closed door to the room that had housed the now wanted criminal. Intrigued she unlocked the door and headed in. The police had already searched the place so it would do little harm if she did the same, after all the man wasn't around.

George cleared his throat as he appeared in the doorway causing Gina to jump and then whirl around. "Geez, Uncle George, you frightened me," she said.

"Found anything interesting?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"No, I just got here," she explained and headed over to the open suitcase that lay on the bed. "What are we going to do with all his stuff?"

George shrugged. "I'll talk to Blaketon but I don't think there's anything the police want so we'll stash it somewhere and rent out the room to another customer," he replied.

Gina sighed, her lips pressing tighter, causing her dimples to show. "Do you think they'll be caught?" she asked.

"I hope so, Gina," he returned. "I hope so."

OOOOOO

Claude Greengrass padded through his living room in a bright mood and shrugged into his coat. "Alfred, hurry up would you," he hollered as he opened the front door.

The dog trotted out after him and headed straight for the truck. "You know, you're quite clever for a dog," Claude said amused as he opened the door to let Alfred in. "What do you say about going to the outskirts of Ashfordly's land for a bit? See if we've got any rabbits."

The old crook whistled happily as he drove up the road to the nearby forest and parked his truck in an old glade. Claude had been there so many times he'd lost count of it so he knew exactly what times he could pouch without being noticed by the lordship's keeper.

He casually strode through the forest and checked his traps, one by one, as Alfred trailed behind.

He bent down and beamed proudly as he reached over with his hand to untangle a hare from the grim trap. He continued the action three more times and was on his way to the fourth, and last, when he heard a branch snap a bit further away.

Claude ungraciously hunched and grabbed Alfred's collar so that his position wouldn't be a giveaway. He raised his head slightly where he sat, scanning the area until his eyes caught movement. He strained his eyes to see better but the distance was far too great for him to make out any details. Then something glimmered in the afternoon sun and it didn't take long for Claude to make out what it was. His mouth suddenly turned very dry as he realized that the reflection came from a gun pipe. A foreboding feeling crept over him as he continued to watch the three persons as they moved slowly through the landscape.

Claude decided he'd seen enough. He slowly let go of his dog. "Alfred, let's go home, be a quiet dog and head for the truck," he whispered.

He collected his catch for the day and hastily turned in the direction of his vehicle.

The third man hadn't come by his own free will, that was for sure, and Claude could easily imagine what would happen to him if he crossed their path.

OOOOOO

Doctor Kate Rowan glanced at the clock in the waiting room and then gazed out through the window. The patients had all gone home and she'd locked up for the day but Alex was nowhere to be seen. She frowned; it wasn't like the, sort of, retired, old country GP to just disappear. The clock was almost six and since he'd left early in the morning she'd thought he would be home by now.

Kate sighed and turned around, heading for her room. She collected some papers from her desk and placed them in her bag and then retrieved her jacket. She cast one quick glance around her room before she switched off the light, closed the door and headed out of the house.

"Good evening Doctor Rowan," the local postman hollered as he passed with his bicycle, on his way home.

"Evening Mr. Bedford," she replied with a polite smile as she locked the front door.

Somewhat perplexed by the disappearance of her so-called mentor and friend she got into her car and headed home.

OOOOOO

George looked up from the counter as Greengrass popped through the door. "Hello, Claude," he greeted as he neared. "What could I get you?"

"Something strong," he replied gravely, looking troubled.

George and Gina shared a look as the old crook sat down next to the bar. "Scotch on the rocks?" George suggested.

"What's up, Claude?" Gina asked with a smirk. "Are the police out to get you?"

"No, I think it's worse than that," he let on.

"Oh, then it must be bad," Gina mused with a raised eyebrow.

Claude looked at her, not amused at all by her remark. "It's that useless coppers again," he began as George handed him his drink. "First Blaketon hauls me to the station thinking I'm in on the whole thing and then he accuses me of withholding information," he said, raising his voice in annoyance.

"It's quite serious business, Claude," George said seriously. "Poor Bellamy was still in the ICU the last time I heard."

"I know it's no laughing matter but, believe me, I've got nothing to do with it," Greengrass let on, sounding quite sincere.

"So what has you so upset about it?" Gina asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I saw them," he admitted cryptically.

"What? Here in the vicinity?" George asked skeptically. "I thought they had been spotted elsewhere. The CID has left the area."

Claude snorted. "Not too bright are they?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Have you told them?" Gina asked. "The police, I mean."

"What's the point? Blaketon is on the war path, he wouldn't believe me," he returned.

"Tell Nick then," Gina suggested.

OOOOOO

_12/17_

_To be continued. _

_I hope you're still there. I would like to hear from you. It's very appreciated to get feedback on something you write, makes it worth writing ;) I'm sorry for the delay in posting. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Come What May**

OOOOOO

"Hello!" Kate hollered as she walked in to the lit police house and hung up her jacket on the hook just inside the door to the kitchen.

"Hello," Nick replied as he glanced around the corner from where he stood, next to the stove.

Kate smiled as she walked up to him, stole a kiss and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Nick cast a glance at her as he poured two cups of tea and walked over to the table. "You look troubled," he said softly. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know," she said in a subdued voice as Nick carefully eased himself down in the chair opposite her. "Nick, Alex didn't return from his fishing trip," she explained, feeling a knot forming in her stomach. "I can't shake off this bad feeling."

"He might have gotten home just as you left," Nick reasoned. "He likes to fish and probably got a bit too carried away. I'm sure you'll hear everything about it tomorrow," he said softly, his voice comforting.

Kate nodded thoughtfully as Nick's statement seemed reasonable. "What have you been up to today?" she asked.

Nick wrapped the nightgown tighter around himself, over the pajama, and then met her gaze, a teasing smile playing on his lips. "I've been busy answering the phone, between my naps," he replied.

Kat chuckled as she took one last clunk of her tea and then rose. "I better check you out when I get back," she said.

Nick frowned, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought I'd pop out and look for Alex, down at the river," she added.

"At this hour?" Nick questioned. "You're not going alone," he said in a voice that left little room for arguments.

"Nick," she began but didn't get to finish.

"Listen, you're not going alone. I don't think the gang has left the area and I don't want you to run in to them," he explained and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Kate parked the car next to the small bridge near the railway station, she killed the engine and got out, Nick wasn't far behind.

"He used to stand here," Kate explained as they neared the riverside.

"Well, he isn't here now," Nick replied softly as he scanned the area. "What about downstream?"

"Worth a try," she offered.

They walked for an hour, back and forth the river, without much success. Nick sighed, growing tired. All the walking on the rough ground made his leg ache and his side throb with a dull pain. "I don't know, Kate, why don't we head over to the practice and see if he's gotten home?" he suggested.

Kate, who was a few meters ahead of him, didn't reply. She suddenly stopped and shone her light on a spot on the ground and then knelt down, reaching out with her hand. "Nick!" she called.

He quickly made his way over to her sensing the distress in her voice. He knelt beside her and frowned, all his senses suddenly on full alert as he laid his eyes upon the fishing gear lying next to the river. "Is this Alex's?" he asked although he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

Kate only nodded.

Nick made a face and shone his flashlight around the immediate area.

"Nick, something's happened," Kate whispered.

"We would have found him if he'd been nearby," he deduced. "Come on, let's get home and call Blaketon. We can't do anything tonight anyway, it's too dark," he added grimly.

OOOOOO

Sgt. Oscar Blaketon knocked on the door to the dark police house a third time and then moved back to glance up at the windows of the second floor. He turned around as he heard a car on the other side of the house and then two car doors popping open. The sergeant walked up to the old wooden gate, opened it and then headed around the corner of the building.

"Sarge," Nick said surprised as he closed the car door behind him.

"I came to tell you the good news, Rowan," he said and then acknowledged Kate as she walked up to stand next to her husband. "I suppose you know already, Doctor Rowan. Phil Bellamy has woken up," he added and his voice softened somewhat.

Kate and Nick shared a happy smile.

"No, I didn't actually," Kate let on.

Blaketon nodded, smitten by their smile. "I had a call from the hospital a few hours ago and the doctors are positive about his recovery," he informed and looked from Kate to Nick. "I tried to phone you earlier but there was no answer," he added.

Kate looked sad all of a sudden and Nick ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"We've been looking for Alex," Nick explained tiredly.

"He was going on a fishing trip today," Kate filled in. "When I left around six o'clock he still hadn't got back. We took the car over to his favorite spot but he wasn't there."

"It was dark now when I headed past the house," Blaketon offered.

Kate worriedly cast a glance at Nick.

"I think something's happened," Nick spoke up in a subdued voice. "We found his fishing gear, abandoned next to the river."

OOOOOO

The next morning Doctor Alex Ferrenby blinked his tired eyes open and slowly eased himself up from the filthy cot, glancing out through the small and greasy window as the early sun rays filtered through. He heard movement behind his back and turned his head slightly only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

"Good morning," the man greeted maliciously.

Alex shivered at the tone in his voice. He gave the man, whom he guessed would be Frank Fields, a curt nod. "Good morning," he mumbled back, although he doubted it would be.

Alex tried to remember where he'd seen him before. It must have been in the pub while popping in to talk to George the other day he deduced. In that case his name really was Frank Fields, he recalled.

Fields nodded at his younger cohort who sat sagging in one of the old arm chairs that had been left behind in the abandoned old cottage ages ago. He looked like death warmed over; the infection in the wound was slowly causing havoc in his body.

Alex had treated the man, called Jerry, the day before when he had been unwillingly commanded to leave his fishing gear by the river and quietly come with them. The man seemed to be pretty bruised all over but the main concern had been a rather nasty gash on his right arm. The injury had been hastily dressed, without proper cleaning, and had bled through the bandage. The flow of blood had kept the inevitable infection at bay as long as it could, but given the state the man was in this morning he didn't need to be a doctor to see that something was wrong.

"What did you do to him?" Fields asked accusingly as Alex carefully swung his legs over the edge of the cot.

"Like I told you yesterday," Alex began patiently. "He needs to go to hospital and get the injury under medical attention," he reasoned.

"He has been under medical care," Fields pushed in a low voice.

"He needs antibiotics and fluids to stave off the fever that has set in. Things that I can't give him," Doctor Ferrenby returned.

The man called Jerry glanced in their direction, his eyes glazed. "When do we leave?" he asked in a strained voice as he rose from the chair and walked over to the window.

"When I believe the coppers are long gone," Frank Fields replied bitterly as he walked over to Alex and crouched in front of him.

The thug roughly freed the old doctor's hands and Alex gratefully joggled his wrists to try and get some blood flow through to his fingers. The rope had reddened his wrists but so far it hadn't cut through the skin and for that he was grateful.

Frank fixed the old doctor with a stare, his ice blue eyes boring their way through Alex's very soul.

"You take a look at him again and do the best you could. No tricks, old man," he cautioned in a low threatening voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alex muttered with disdain, eliciting an evil smile from the criminal.

Fields nodded at the companion who stood hidden behind a curtain overlooking the immediate area through the window.

"Come on, Jerry, the doc's waiting for you," he commanded.

Without a word the younger man walked unsteadily over to the table and slumped down in an old wooden chair.

When being so close Alex could easily see the miserable state the man was in. His complexion had paled considerably and a thin sheen of perspiration glistened on his forehead. If he didn't get proper medical attention within a few hours he would collapse. Alex pursed his lips in displeasure.

"Now, tell me, did anyone else survive the explosion?" the thug asked succinctly.

"The two police officers," Alex answered sincerely.

Mixed emotions seemed to dance on the criminal's face at the answer. "What state are they in?" he asked.

"One of them is in a coma, the other one is doing fairly well," the old doctor replied as he began to peel off the bandage of his patient's arm.

"Rowan?" Fields questioned.

Alex craned his neck around, puzzled at the mention of his colleague's husband by name.

"Focus on the task at hand," the criminal demanded angrily as he caught Alex staring at him.

"He's out of hospital," Alex replied dumb founded.

The answer was obviously not the one the man had hoped for. He slammed his fist in the table causing his cohort to jump, surprised by the action.

Jerry glanced over at his friend with a frown but quickly turned back to glare at Alex as he applied pressure on the injury. He hissed at the action, grinding his teeth, but said nothing.

"Do what you can with that," Fields spoke up brusquely. "We're not staying here any longer than necessary."

"He'll never recognize you," Jerry suddenly said and it was probably meant to be reassuring but by the look on Fields face it was anything but.

He snorted. "Constable Rowan has been working for the Met. I want to get out of here before he puts two and two together," Fields replied but his voice lacked the confidence and evil taunt it had had moments earlier.

"Now, move over to the cot," he demanded, waving the gun at Alex. "Jerry, tie him up and then gag him. When you're finished with that get some petrol from the shed. A little house fire would surely distract the local police enough," Fields added flashing his white teeth in an evil smile.

OOOOOO

_13/17_

_To be continued._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Absent Friends **

OOOOOO

Kate rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily before returning her focus on the map in front of her at Ashfordly Police Station. "This is hopeless, he could be anywhere," she said in a subdued voice.

"No, he must be somewhere local, somewhere close by," Nick mused.

"They must have hidden in a shed or something," Alf reasoned as he walked over to them with two cups of steaming tea.

"Everything, every square inch of that area has been searched," Blaketon said skeptically.

Kate was about to say something when the door to the police station hastily opened and Greengrass walked in.

"There you are!" he said as he spotted Nick sitting behind Phil's desk, opposite Alf, with a large map in front of him. "I've been looking for you."

"This better be good, Greengrass!" Blaketon said in a no nonsense tone, eyeing the man from where he stood behind Nick with his arms crossed over his chest.

Claude blinked nervously at the sharp tone in the sergeant's voice but chose to ignore him. "I tried to find you yesterday evening," he explained as he walked up to Nick. "When I was…" he caught himself.

Blaketon started to look smug. "When you were what, Greengrass?" he asked.

"When I was working in the forest yesterday I thought I heard something and, well, I saw three men…" he trailed off as Kate turned to him, suddenly looking very interested in what he had to say.

"Go on, Greengrass," Blaketon commanded.

"One of them carried a gun; I saw the reflection of the gun pipe in the sunlight," Claude explained. "And I can tell you, the third one didn't come voluntarily," he finished.

Kate shared a glance with Nick. "Alex," she said, sounding both hopeful and worried at the same time.

"Could be," Nick reasoned and turned to Claude. "Doctor Ferrenby has been missing since yesterday evening," he informed.

"Where did you see them?" Alf asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Uh…," Claude looked from Alf to Blaketon, "…on Lord Ashfordly's land," he admitted.

"And just what were you doing on his land?" Blaketon pushed, narrowing his eyes.

Nick and Alf began to search the map. "That would be around here somewhere," Ventress said as he began to circle an area with his pen.

"In that area there's at least four cottages where they could be," Nick suggested.

"That's not entirely true," Blaketon volunteered as he looked from Claude to Nick and then back again. "Get out of here Greengrass, now, before I change my mind about letting you leave. And no poaching on the Lord's land," he added.

The crook took the not so subtle hint and cautiously turned around to exit the duty room.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as Claude stepped through the door, her focus shifting from the old crook to the sergeant.

"The rather large area would have been difficult to search if it hadn't been divided into several smaller areas. That would mean that these two…" Blaketon stopped talking and went over to stand next to Ventress and leaned in over the map, pointing at two small cottages in the outskirts of the lordship's land. "…these two cottages would have been checked out in the forenoon. There is a possibility that our wanted criminals reached one of them in the afternoon."

Nick hastily rose from the chair and grabbed his civilian jacket. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Blaketon quickly walked up to Nick. "Not so fast Rowan, you said it yourself; these men are dangerous. Alf and I can handle it, you're in no condition to do anything," he said, his voice dripping with authority.

"But sarge," Nick began as Kate got out of her chair as well and strode up to the sergeant. "Alex might be injured, I'm coming with you," she said, interrupting her husband.

"Doctor Rowan," Blaketon protested and then relented. "Fine, I'll just place a call to CID," he said and nodded at Nick. "You can drive Rowan but when we get there you stay with the car. Do I make myself clear?" he questioned.

"Crystal, sarge," he replied with a triumphant smile.

OOOOOO

Gina looked out through the window at the Aidensfield Arms as a delivery truck pulled up outside, next to her uncle.

"I hope you're satisfied, George," the delivery man said as he jumped out of his car. "I had to call in a couple of favors in order to get those exclusive things for you," he said, indicating the posh wines in a special casket.

"I don't believe you Henry but it sounds good," George Ward returned.

"Tell me; what did you want them for?" the delivery man asked curiously. "Any special party nearby that you won't tell me about?"

"It's for the lordship's annual summer party. I've been chosen to do the catering this year," George explained and beamed rather proudly.

"Huh, don't let it get to your head," Henry chuckled as he jumped into the truck. "Same time next week?" he asked.

George nodded. "Otherwise the village would be dry," he said with a smile.

Gina suddenly came out on the porch as sirens wailed in great distance. "What's going on Uncle George?" she asked.

He was just about to reply as Blaketon's patrol car sped through the village and he could barely make out Nick, Kate, Sgt. Blaketon and Alf Ventress. "I have no idea, Gina," he said with a frown.

OOOOOO

Blaketon cautiously scanned the area. "Pull up here, Rowan," he said, pointing at a small dirt road.

The old cottage that had seemed most promising to search lay just behind the next hillock.

Kate and Alf got out of the backseat of the car, both careful not to be spotted. Blaketon easily got out of the front passenger seat and closed the door behind him. He leaned in over the roof of the vehicle as Rowan slowly got out of the driver's seat.

Despite Nick's efforts not to show it Blaketon could see the faint lines of pain etched on the young constable's face. "You stay here, Rowan," he commanded but his voice was much softer than usual.

Nick looked like he was about to protest but then thought better of it and settled for a nod. Kate walked over to him and gently squeezed his shoulder, their eyes met briefly and he looked so conflicted that she couldn't tell what was on his mind.

"Be careful," he cautioned.

"We'll be back soon," she assured softly. However, there was something nagging her as she followed the police officers toward the cottage, something she couldn't put a finger on, something foreboding.

Nick dutifully sat back on the hood of the car, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared after his wife and colleagues.

Blaketon cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure the young constable stayed by the car. He didn't really fancy being on the receiving end of Dr. Rowan's wrath and that's exactly where he would end up should PC Rowan aggravate his injuries.

OOOOOO

Alex felt his heartbeat quicken as he smelled the petrol around him. The young criminal drenched the floor with it and then closed the remaining window hatches, those who hadn't already fallen off. He had never felt so helpless, never quite felt the panic that threatened to overpower him as death stared him in the eye. He had been gagged and tightly bound to an old wooden kitchen chair and there was no way he could get free to escape the flames.

Frank Fields went over to Alex where he sat in the middle of the little room. The man crouched in front of the doctor with a smug look. "I regret that we have to part ways like this," he said politely but the words where hollow and held no meaning.

Behind him, his cohort Jerry fumbled with a match and there would only be a couple of minutes until his life were over. Alex tried to swallow but his throat was dry and raw. Then he thought he'd heard something but shook it off as imagination. However, when a moment later something smashed through the window a faint hope surged through him.

Taken by surprise at the window smashing the younger criminal momentarily froze, that was enough for the lightened match to extinguish when the door was thrown open. The fever-raged man only managed to pull himself upright before Sergeant Blaketon threw his arms around him and apprehended him.

Fields quickly turned around at the commotion and then gave Alf a hard tackle, heading out of the house. The old copper grunted as Kate helped him up and then headed out after the man.

"Alex," Kate exclaimed seeing her filthy and tied up colleague. She quickly made her way over to him and removed the gag.

"Kate, thank heavens," Alex said relieved. "He was going to kill me," he added, stunned by the action.

OOOOOO

Frank Field, or Allan Baker, ditched the gun as he ran toward an embankment not too far away. He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw to his satisfaction that the old copper was losing ground.

PC Alf Ventress felt like he had ran out of air as he headed up a small hill. He had to stop, he couldn't really go on. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone intercepting from the left. He stopped and almost crumbled, putting his hands on his knees, but despite the ordeal a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It seemed the criminal wouldn't get away this time either.

PC Nick Rowan gritted his teeth, fighting to keep the speed up. Under normal circumstances he would have no problem but pain erupted in various places as he pushed himself to the limit. However, he'd always had a stubborn streak and right now he was depending on that. Allan Baker wasn't going to get away from him, he didn't in London and he wasn't going to do so know. Someone was going to do time for almost killing him and Phil.

"Give up, Baker!" Nick hollered as he neared.

"Get lost, Rowan!" he replied harshly as he neared the embankment.

The criminal graciously jumped over the side of the steep incline but he wasn't fast enough. Nick reached out with his hands and managed to grab hold of his foot. For a few seconds both off them seemed to be suspended in the air before taking a tumble, entangled with each other, down the side of the stone paved embankment. They crashed hard to the asphalt road below, Rowan somehow managing to end up on top of Baker.

Nick grimaced and snapped his eyes shut as pain radiated down his side and shoulder. He felt Allan Baker's limp body beneath him and inhaled sharply as he carefully shifted weight in order to try and get off of the other man.

"Nick!" Kate hollered anxiously from a distance but at the moment he couldn't speak, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

He leaned in to see if the wanted man was still breathing and then quickly felt for his pulse. Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he deduced that Allan Baker was in fact still alive. However, his arm appeared to have been broken and he sported a rather nasty gash just above his temple. The latter explained why he was unconscious.

"Nick!" Kate exclaimed as she stopped at the top of the embankment and stared down on the road.

"I'm fine," he replied softly albeit slightly out of breath. "You better come and have a look at this man," he added as he saw Alf finally catching up, coming to a halt next to his wife.

OOOOOO

_14/17_

_To be continued. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Here we go Again **

OOOOOO

Doctor Hamilton looked up as the Rowan's came walking through the door to the casualty section. Doctor Rowan had a murderous look on her face while Constable Rowan's was a tight mask of pain. "Well, at least you're standing up this time," he said to Nick just as two men on stretchers were wheeled in, followed by several CID officers and uniformed constables.

"What's happened?" he asked in puzzlement as Doctor Ferrenby appeared as well together with another police constable.

"Doctor Hamilton?" a CID officer asked as he walked up to him. "I believe you to be in charge of this section," he said, not waiting for a reply before continuing. "These men are dangerous; we've been after them for quite some time. You're to treat them under supervision and they'll under no circumstances be left alone," the man dictated flashing his bag. "Is that understood?" he added sharply.

Doctor Hamilton nodded, not liking the tone used by the CID officer. "Yes, DS Shiner," he replied curtly and nodded at some of his staff. "I need one of your officers to come and fill in the forms," he added professionally.

Detective Sergeant Shiner nodded and turned to a young constable. "PC Walker, take care of the matter," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," Walker replied and walked up to them.

"Sister Campbell, assist the constable," Doctor Hamilton ordered and then headed back for Nick and Kate. The former was seated on an exam bed as the latter stood looking worried next to it.

"I want x-rays taken on his shoulder and side," Kate said as Hamilton neared.

"I can do that, if you care to tell me what's going on here," Dr. Andrew Hamilton replied and then eyed Nick sternly. "I didn't want to see you here again," he added.

"Believe me, doc, the feeling's mutual," Nick replied miserably.

Kate softened and carefully placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Come on, love, I'll take your jacket and shirt," she said softly.

OOOOOO

Phil opened his eyes as he heard footsteps nearing the door to his room. He smiled happily as his colleague walked in, looking somewhat worse for wear.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he spoke up softly, with a faint smile.

"Haven't lost your wits I hear," Nick returned. "I'm glad to see you awake," he added.

Phil grimaced. "Yeah, I just wish I was up and about as well," he complained mildly.

"You will be in no time," Nick assured.

Phil averted his eyes, looking down at his hands and sighed before turning to face his friend and colleague with a serious expression. "I don't remember much, only bits and pieces and after that nothing at all. Please fill in the blanks for me. I know there was an explosion, they told me the two criminals that we fought died instantly," he said darkly and locked eyes with Nick. "When they didn't tell me about you I thought you were dead too," he added.

"I'm alright, Phil," Nick assured with a strained smile.

"Are you?" Because it doesn't look like it from here," he said skeptically.

"I'm the one who should ask you how you're doing. I'm not the one that ended up in a coma, Phil. I've been worried about you, we all have," he returned sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit cranky, I'm aching in places I didn't even know existed," Phil let on.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle despite his cracked ribs and hissed as the action cruelly reminded him about his restraints. "Don't make me laugh, Phil," he cautioned.

"Thank heavens you're alive, Nick. Now, don't keep me waiting, on with the story," he urged.

"Well, in short, I woke up buried under a pile of debris with Greengrass hovering over me. I got to spend a couple of lovely nights in a hospital bed and then some in my own bed," he filled in sarcastically.

"Well, serves you right," Phil returned with slight tease, "can't only have fun."

"CID launched a massive search for the rest of the gang but lost them again. It wasn't until yesterday when they kidnapped Alex that it got confirmed they were still in the area. "We discovered their whereabouts and apprehended them and now here I am," Nick offered.

Phil made a face. "Just like that," he said casually.

"I said in short," Nick replied smartly.

OOOOOO

Kate walked up to her colleague where he sat on a bed being overlooked by a nurse.

"Alex, there you are," she said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me that a glass of whisky can't cure," he answered. "My wrists are a bit sore otherwise I'm fine, Kate, not to worry," he added.

"I'm glad to hear it. I feared what might have happened when you didn't come home the other day," she said sincerely.

"Stupid people, they forced me to leave all my fishing gear behind," he complained sullenly.

Kate chuckled. "Not to worry, Alex. Nick and I found it where you left it. We have it in the house," she explained.

"Well, thank you Kate, I really appreciate it," he said happily and then turned more serious. "Speaking of which, is Nick alright?"

"He has the luck of the Irish apparently but he'll not escape my wrath," she said and gave him a blink. "He's not setting his foot at work until he's a hundred percent fit to do so," she added.

"Anyway, I came by to see if I could give you a lift home and then I wanted to ask you if you would like to have dinner with us on Friday," Kate said.

"Yes, on both, Kate. I would love to," he replied.

The younger doctor smiled and bent down to pick up his bag. "I'm delighted. Come on, let's get you home," she said.

"What about Nick?" Alex asked.

"He's up talking to Phil. I'll get him later," Kate explained.

OOOOOO

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Sergeant Blaketon.

"Sarge," Nick and Phil acknowledged in unison.

Blaketon's lips was curled slightly upward as he nodded and took off his hat. "Bellamy, I'm glad to see you're back with us," he said.

"Thank you, it's good to be back," Phil returned politely.

Blaketon nodded and turned to Nick, who sat in a plastic chair next to his colleague, looking beat. "Rowan, I should give you a dressing down for disobeying a direct order but I can't do anything else than commend you for your action," he informed in a neutral voice.

Nick looked away and pursed his lips together into a thin line. "I'm sorry, sarge," he replied not sure what else to say.

"I believe the aggravation of your injuries will be punishment enough for that," Blaketon said taking in the roughish young constable in front of him. "However, I don't want it repeated, is that clear Rowan?"

"Yes, sir," Nick managed sheepishly.

The sergeant nodded and softened somewhat looking from Nick to Phil and then back again. "Well then, I didn't come to scold you I came to tell you, both of you, that I'm proud of your actions. Our station will be on the division's lips for weeks for solving this thing right in front of the CID," he said and started to look smug.

Nick and Phil shared a look.

"Also, I thought you should know, Bellamy," he began, focusing on the bed ridden constable, "that the pair of youngsters that broke into Mrs. Philpott's apartment have been apprehended in the harbor by Whitby Police," he filled in.

"Turned out her statement wasn't so bad after all then," Phil said.

"There is more," Blaketon offered. "I just received a call from Strensford. It turns out that the window cleaner was caught red handed at a break in this evening. It matches the break in at the Telford's. We have strong reasons to believe it's the same man," he finished.

"What about the so called silver thief?" Bellamy said innocently.

Blaketon's smug look vanished only to be replaced by an icy glare. "Don't push your luck Bellamy," he replied in a sharp voice not the least amused.

Phil frowned looking at Nick for help. However, he looked just as surprised as Phil himself.

"Well, I shall head back to the station, you get better now," Blaketon said looking directly at Phil before turning to face Nick. "You too Rowan, and, get home get some rest, you look totally beat," he finished sternly.

OOOOOO

"Well, looks like it's finally over," Claude said confidently as he walked up to the bar at Aidensfield Arms.

"What?" Gina asked tapping a beer. "They caught them?"

"Yeah, it turned out my tip paid off," Greengrass let on with a smirk.

"Don't take all the credit, Claude," George cautioned as he walked behind the counter with a few empty glasses from a nearby table. "We had to persuade you to go to the police."

Claude blinked. "I told you Blaketon wouldn't be pleased," he filled in.

"What happens now?" Gina asked curiously.

"Well, according to my sources they're a bit worse for wear but those criminal investigators will probably drag them away to some remote place, the hospital is swarming with them," Claude explained.

George chuckled and retrieved a glass and filled it up. "You know, Claude, I think it calls for a little celebration," he said happily. "It's on the house."

OOOOOO

Sitting at the brink of his bed Nick bravely disguised a wince as Kate finished replacing the tight wrapping around his torso.

"There you go," Kate said softly and reached over at the nightstand for two tablets and a glass of water. "Here, it'll help for the pain," she explained and chuckled lightly at his expression and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips which he gladly returned.

"I feel better already," he said, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips.

Kate shook her head in amusement. "Now, how's your shoulder?" she asked.

Nick glanced at it. "Black and blue I would say," he offered.

"I can see that, silly," she admonished lightly and carefully prodded the tender area.

Nick gently squirmed out of her grip. "Seriously, I think we should let it be," he suggested.

Kate removed her hand and locked eyes with her husband, her expression grave all of a sudden. "Nick you don't know how lucky you are. If I had known it was going to be like this I would never have agreed to move here," she said sadly. "I love you and I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life _with_ you, not without you."

"Kate, it's not an everyday occasion, besides everything is going to be fine," he assured her. "That I can promise you," he added soothingly.

She looked at him, his handsome features looked drawn and his complexion pale but his eyes where sparkling and, somehow, full of life despite everything that had happened.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him and a cheeky smile started to form on her lips. "I suppose I'll have to believe you," she said. "So, what happens next?"

Nick frowned and then ran a hand through his hair, sighing as deep as he dared. "Well, DS Shiner is taking over the case. The DI and DS that previously handled the case are being brought in in front of the board for questioning. Let's just say that their careers have hit a bit of a snag," he let on.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Allan Baker and Jerry…" Nick trailed off and made a face trying to recall what the DS had told him earlier. "…Rawlings, will be taken into custody as soon as they are cleared from the hospital. The evidence against them is solid and they'll be looking out through a prison cell for many years to come," Nick explained.

"I hope they'll never get out," Kate said with fierceness in her voice.

Nick reached out for her. "Come here, honey," he said softly embracing her.

Kate placed her head on Nick's good shoulder and sneaked her arms around him, not ever wanting to let go.

OOOOOO

_15/17_

_To be continued. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – The Aftermath **

OOOOOO

Kate walked through the door to the surgery and jumped as a figure stepped out of the shadows in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just her colleague. "Oh, Alex, you scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention," he apologized. "I just thought you would like know that everything has been settled with the nursing home and that Mrs. Bradford is expecting her new arrival any time now," Alex explained.

Kate made a face. "You've been keeping busy," she said. "I thought you were going to rest and then have a whiskey. Maybe even go away on a fishing trip when everything returned to normal."

"I couldn't sit still," Alex replied. "Besides, there was nothing wrong with me. "I'm not the one who took a tumble down an embankment," he added.

"No, but you were abducted, forced to treat a criminal, tied up and then left to be killed off," she returned seriously.

"I needed to take my mind off of that so I took a glass of whiskey and read through some medical journals. I figured I might as well get everything set when it came to Mrs. Barclay so I decided to have another word with Amanda Bradford down in Pickering," Alex explained.

Kate smiled and then turned to walk toward her office.

"Did you know she had a long lost son?" Alex asked curiously.

Kate stopped and turned around to face him in puzzlement. "No, I did some research of my own but there was nothing for me to find…or so I was lead to believe," she answered.

A faint cunning smile creased the old doctor's lips. "He's arriving by train from Edinburg later today; he's to meet with his mother at the home," he said.

Kate chuckled, half-amazed by her mentors work.

"I have my sources," Alex let on, seeing the curious look on Kate's face.

"Have you by any chance set a time for us to collect Mrs. Barclay and drive her to Pickering as well?" Kate asked.

Alex looked smug. "Unless there's some other place you are going to, we leave in an hour," he said.

OOOOOO

Alf walked through the front door of the police station with a smile on his face, obviously satisfied. He made it halfway into the duty room before Blaketon's sharp voice sounded loud and clear through the half-opened door to his office. "Ventress! Care to tell me where you've been?"

Alf sighed.

"It's usual to report where to head before taking off," Blaketon added, sounding not too pleased.

The corner of Alf's mouth dropped downward as he placed his helmet on his desk and cast a glance toward the sergeant's office. "I'm sorry, sarge, but you weren't in and it sounded rather urgent on the phone so I popped out for a bit," he explained.

Blaketon appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Would you care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"I placed a note on your desk," Alf replied.

"Yes, I saw it. We'll talk about that later," he replied in a short voice. "What did you do back at the abandoned farm? There's nothing left for us to find up there, forensics have already deduced what happened."

"Like we didn't know already," Ventress mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Ventress?" Blaketon asked.

"Apparently, the owner of the place has no use for it. He is going through a terrible time in prison," Alf explained, ignoring the last question.

"Yes, they all say," Blaketon returned sourly.

"Anyway, he has trusted it in the hands of his late brother's niece's sister-in-law and she's coming here to inspect the damages and eventually sell it," Alf informed and then looked at his sergeant with a slightly worried expression. "She's there now and she's wondering whether or not the police will stand for the damages," he added.

"Damages? It's not like the Constabulary blew the place apart." Blaketon sighed deeply. "Does it never end?" he questioned exasperated.

"I told her she had to speak with the insurance company but I don't think it will go any further," Alf let on.

"I hope you don't speak too soon, Ventress," Blaketon said. "I really do."

OOOOOO

Nick turned his head to the door as he heard a soft knock. He placed his fresh cup of tea on the table and carefully got up from the kitchen chair he had just settled in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Telford," Nick acknowledged softly as he opened the door.

Eve Telford looked pleased and almost back to normal. Her complexion was a healthy pinkish and her eyes full of life, a direct opposite to the day the couple had been robbed.

"Hello, Constable Rowan," she said happily and then frowned at the young constables pallor. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale," she added.

Nick broke into a smile. "I'm fine, Mrs. Telford, please come in," he said politely.

"I'm sorry, I studied to become a nurse a long time ago, that's how I came to know Alex," she explained. "I never finished the education though but I've always been somewhat of a mother hen."

Nick nodded. "Please sit down. Can I make you some tea?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Eve replied.

"We're not staying long. I'm sorry for imposing on you at this late hour but we wanted to tell you and your wife…" Aaron began, looking over Nick's shoulder, hoping he would spot the young doctor.

"She's not home yet but I'm expecting her at any moment," the young constable explained with a soft smile as he heard a car stop outside and the sound of a car door opening and closing.

Doctor Kate Rowan walked through the door with her jacket hung over her arm and the medical bag in a fast grip. "Hello, love," she said happily to Nick, and then surprised, acknowledged the Telford's sitting at the kitchen table.

Aaron Telford got up and nodded politely at the doctor. "Good evening, Doctor Rowan. As I told your husband, we are not staying long. In fact, we just wanted to say thank you, to both of you," he said looking from Kate to Nick and then back again.

Kate smiled as she hung up her jacket and let go of her bag. "Nothing to it, Mr. Telford, we were just doing our jobs," she assured.

"Even so, I still like to thank you. It was handled very professionally, in both professions," he commended and glanced at his wife. "You make a good team," he added.

"We are glad everything settled for you," Nick said. "That window cleaner won't clean anything more than perhaps his own cell window," he added.

Kate walked over to the stove and helped Nick with the tea.

"I'm sorry, I'm not briefed on the latest," Nick apologized. "Did you get your money back?"

Eve looked at him sadly as Kate walked over with two fresh cups of tea. "No, not yet I'm afraid and we may never see them," she answered.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Telford?" Kate asked, deciding to switch subject.

"Oh, please call me Eve," she replied with a smile. "I'm doing fine Doctor Rowan, in fact I don't think I've felt this good in a long time," she volunteered.

Mr. Telford took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "I was at the pub earlier and I couldn't help but overhearing the latest," he began and turned to look at Nick. "It seems you have turned out to be the village hero, Constable Rowan," he finished with a smile.

Nick sighed. "I wouldn't know about that," he replied humbly.

Aaron Telford frowned, emptied his teacup and made to stand. "Nevertheless, I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that I'm glad that those vandals are being kept under lock and key," he said.

Eve rose from the chair as well. "We won't keep you any longer," she added. "Have a pleasant evening and…" she paused leaning in to Kate, "take care of him."

Kate chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll do my best not to keep him out of my sight," she replied and moved to stand next to her husband as the Telford's walked through the door.

Nick placed his arm around the small of her back and gave her a roguish grin. "A happy couple," he said.

Kate looked up at him slyly and turned around, his arm still sneaked around her. She embraced him and tilted her head upwards to place a kiss on his lips. "Just like us," she replied.

OOOOOO

The early morning sun was streaming through the window as Oscar Blaketon walked into his office, hung up his coat and hat, and then strode over to his chair. With a sigh he sat down and reached for the stack of folders that lay in front of him. The last couple of weeks were a nightmare to sort out in terms of paperwork.

He looked up from the file he'd just opened as the phone chirped next to him. Curiously he reached over and lifted the mouthpiece. "Ashfordly Police, Sergeant Blaketon speaking," he said.

"_Oscar,"_ a louder voice boomed over the connection. _"I'm glad I caught you, it's been a long time,"_ the man added.

The Ashfordly sergeant's face lit up as he recognized the voice. "Charlie, long time no see. I thought they'd given up on you," he returned to his old friend in the police force.

DS Charlie Maggot chuckled. _"No, I've been assigned to special duty, but I'm sure some of the brasses still think I'm a lost cause,"_ he replied amused.

The smile on Blaketon's face suddenly vanished only to be replaced by seriousness. "As pleased as I am to be speaking to you I have a feeling your call isn't just social," he said.

"_No, I'm afraid it isn't, Oscar,"_ he let out and the slight teasing in his voice disappeared. _"You've made enquiries about a man called Harald Whipley, which I believe recently moved into your area." _

Blaketon pursed his lips together not knowing what would come next, confused as of how his old friend in the force could now so much about his enquiries. "Yes, I have," he admitted, it was no secret.

"_Still suspicious?"_ Charlie asked and the slight tease in his voice was back.

"Get to the point, Charlie, I haven't got the whole day," Blaketon replied impatiently.

"_And you've always hated being wrong,"_ the DS returned smartly. _"I bet you're rolling your eyes just about now,"_ he added.

Oscar caught himself.

"_To straighten out your questions I can reveal to you that Harald Whipley is not the man you're thinking of. But he is the younger brother of Howard Whipley aka the silver thief,"_ he explained.

"Ha," Blaketon exclaimed triumphantly.

"_I agree with you that the resemblance is quite remarkable. His brother died a year ago and the witness protection program ended. I'm sure you remember that the silver thief was the key witness in a trial against a gangster called Mac Murray,"_ DS Maggot informed.

"So that's where he got to and why he was never caught," Oscar mumbled.

"_The whole thing was very secret. He was more of value to us as a witness than another prisoner behind bars,"_ his old friend filled in. _"I believe that the newspapers wrote something about the silver thief going missing after the trial. That was our doing,"_ Charlie said.

"I was wrong then," Blaketon replied glumly.

"_I don't think you've lost your hunches, if that's your indirect question,"_ the DS offered.

"Thanks Charlie. I wish you had been up here to clean up this mess with the missing gang," he said.

"_I would have loved that, and do some catching up, but I can't be at two places at the same time," _Maggot replied regretfully. _"However, I can tell you that heads will definitely roll at the division. I'm sorry about your officers, I hope they're okay." _

"Yes, they'll be just fine. Now it's just a matter of getting on with everything after this mess," Oscar returned.

"_Not that I have any prejudices but that must have been the highlight of the year up there in the sleepy area,"_ Maggot teased.

A slight smirk pulled at Blaketon's lips as he answered. "You would be surprised," he returned.

"_Anyway, forget the whole thing about the silver thief, Oscar, and call me sometime so we can have that chat we both long for,"_ he finished.

"I will. Hope to see you soon Charlie," the sergeant finished before placing the mouthpiece back where it belonged and then smiled wickedly remembering times in his early career.

There was a knock on the door and Alf walked in as curious as ever. "Was it division, sarge?" he asked. "About the silver thief?" he clarified.

Blaketon leaned back in his chair and cast a stern look in Alf's direction. "Yes, Ventress," he admitted. "And the matter is closed," he added.

OOOOOO

_16/17_

_To be continued. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – When everything is Over and Done **

OOOOOO

Phil looked up from where he sat, at the edge of the hospital bed, as Gina came walking toward him. He averted his eyes from her beautiful face and started to fiddle with the last button on his shirt, a bit embarrassed about not being able to dress himself properly. His left hand was still in a cast, broken in the commotion up at the farm.

"Hello," Gina said politely as she stepped into his room.

"Hello," Phil acknowledged, not sure what she was doing there.

"I heard you were allowed to go home," she began sheepishly, "and I wanted to come and see if there was anything I could do to help."

Bellamy smiled trying not to look too pleased. "I don't mind your company," he assured and then looked down at his untied laces.

Gina followed his gaze, moved forward and bent down. "I'll tie them for you," she volunteered.

He hesitated. "Really there's no need," he began.

"Don't be silly. How are you going to manage?" she asked.

"Thanks, that's really kind of you," he said, blushing slightly, feeling stupid and clumsy. "You really don't have to do this you know."

The barmaid looked up at him with a shy grin. "I know," she let on. "Now, can you get into the wheelchair?"

"I think I can," he replied with a smirk.

'Gina picking me up from the hospital, this day is just getting and better and better. Maybe the time spent in hospital wasn't so bad at all. It might push the friendship with Gina further,' he thought joyfully.

OOOOOO

PC Nick Rowan looked up from the police report he was reading as he heard a rapid knock on the door to his small duty room. He got up and opened, coming face to face with the DS that had taken charge back at the hospital.

"DS Shiner," Nick said, somewhat surprised at finding the CID officer at his doorstep.

"Constable Rowan," he acknowledged curtly. "May I come in?"

Nick took a step back allowing the man to come through. "By all means," he said.

Shiner nodded and walked in, glancing around the house. "I wanted to thank you for your prompt actions," he said succinctly. "Had it not been for you, Constable Rowan, Allan Baker would still be on the run."

"I was just doing my job, sir," Nick assured softly.

"Not quite what I've heard, Rowan," he countered. "You and your colleague walked into a potentially dangerous situation without radioing for back up and the fact remains that your sergeant shouldn't have allowed you to come to the cottage," the detective sergeant continued further, scrutinizing the young constable in front of him. "Nevertheless, I can't argue the success you've achieved. I heard Scotland Yard offered you a job about a year ago and I must say, Constable Rowan, your talent seems wasted here," he finished.

The corner of Nick's lip twitched ever so lightly. "Thank you, sir," he replied politely.

Shiner nodded but said nothing, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"Although it seemed a promising post at the moment I realized it wasn't for me. As I told the DI there; I like working with people, being on the beat, where I can feel that I actually do some good," Nick explained sincerely.

Shiner nodded. "I can understand that, but don't make the mistake of believing that only constables out on patrol are useful," he cautioned.

Nick nodded.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that we will move the prisoners to York and then continue down to London. I'll personally oversee the transport and I can guarantee that they'll not see the daylight up close for many years to come," he said.

"The hospital is releasing them into police custody?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yes, finally," the DS let on.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. It was into the hands of CID once again and this time he had a feeling the proper procedures would be taken and that the criminals would be charged.

"Good luck, sir," he said.

"And to you too, constable," Shiner returned. "Should you ever apply for a job, give the CID a thought. We could use someone like you," he said and turned to the door. "And, Rowan, get well and… stay away from explosives."

Nick gave him a roguish grin. "Sounds like the plan, sir," he replied.

OOOOOO

It was six o'clock in the evening when Alex Ferrenby knocked on the door to the police house in Aidensfield. He waited patiently for someone to come and open and then frowned as nothing happened. As he moved to glance through the window the door swung open revealing a newly showered and dressed Nick Rowan.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Alex," Nick apologized. "Please come in."

"Thank you Nick," the old doctor said. "I took the liberty of grabbing a good wine on the way out," he added.

"Sounds great," Nick commented and walked into the kitchen where Kate stood, an apron covering her dress.

"Alex," Kate exclaimed. "I'm sorry we are a bit late, please come in and sit down, the appetizer should be on the table shortly."

Alex beamed. "Take your time, I'm in no hurry," he assured and stepped out of the way as Nick moved over to the stove next to Kate.

"Oi!" Kate hollered sharply as Nick went to bring a large bowl to the table.

Puzzled he turned to her.

"That's too heavy for you, I'll take that," she explained.

"Come on Kate it's just a…" he began, looking slightly pout out.

She fixed him with a stare.

"Could I at least uncork the wine?" he asked, trying not to let his frustration creep into his voice.

Kate sighed and then softened, casting a glance over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just…" she began but was interrupted by soft quick kiss as Nick passed her.

"I know," he offered and sat down next to his wife's old colleague. "So, Alex, how are you holding up?" Nick asked softly.

Alex made a face. "Well, I must say it wasn't a pleasant experience," he admitted. "If you lot hadn't turned up when you did I'm not sure I would've been alive by now."

Kate swallowed as the sincerity and raw emotion in Alex's words hit her. She turned off the oven and freed herself of the apron and then finally sat down on the opposite side of Nick, next to Alex.

"You did well, Alex," Kate said, feeling the need to comfort him.

Alex looked from Kate to Nick. "I would be lying if I said it didn't affect me. You know I'd never thought I would be staring death in the eye," he said darkly.

"If it's to any consolation they're on their way to York as we speak," Nick offered. "They won't do us or anyone else more harm, they're in for life."

"Let's eat shall we?" Kate suggested.

OOOOOO

DS Shiner nodded at his two uniformed officers as Dr. Hamilton walked up to him in the corridor. The CID officer cast a glance through the window into one of the examination rooms where Allan Baker was being kept.

"Doctor Hamilton," Shiner acknowledged. "Have the final arrangements been made?" he asked.

The casualty doctor gave him a curt nod. "Both of them have been cleared for travel. However, I must caution you, they are not well enough to be left without a proper medical check-up when arriving at their destination," he warned, obviously not happy with the fact that the injured men had to leave so soon.

"With all due respect, Doctor Hamilton," DS Shiner began, weighing his words carefully. "I have no sympathy for them. They are criminals, what they have done is wrong. They've conned people, made money out of fraud and insurance, they've assaulted and nearly killed two young police constables by trying to blow them to pieces. Everything weighted together is very serious," he said with an undertone of dislike.

"My job is to care for people wherever they come from or have done," the doctor pointed out. "It isn't easy at times but I try not to judge," he added.

"I see your dilemma," the detective sergeant said. "However, in my job, nothing surprises me anymore and no sweet talk in the world can make me doubt my instincts, only cold hard facts."

The CID officer nodded at the casualty doctor. "I'll take them off your hands; they're now in my custody. Good bye Doctor Hamilton," he said politely.

OOOOOO

"I hope it was satisfactory," Kate said with an impish smile as she rose from the chair to bring the main course.

"Delightful, Kate," Alex assured and then turned to scrutinize Nick.

He hadn't really seen the young constable up close since the aftermath of the explosion. He looked better, his complexion had a healthy tone to it and he seemed relaxed even though some movements still witnessed of his injuries. "You're looking much better, Nick," he said.

"Thank you, I feel much better," he replied with a smirk.

"How long will you be off duty?" Alex asked curiously.

Kate snorted as she sat down at the table again. "He's catching up on his paperwork, that's what he's been doing the whole day," she said and there was an undertone of dislike in her voice.

"I have a feeling someone will keep me grounded for life," Nick replied, receiving a glare from his wife.

"You _should_ take it easy, Nick," Alex cautioned. "It was a rather nasty accident. In fact you're very lucky to be alive, both you and Phil Bellamy are. The other two people died instantly due to the explosion," Alex finished sadly.

Kate shuddered at the horrible thought of losing Nick. "I really don't want to think about it," she said.

"There's no point in thinking what could have happened," Nick reasoned, looking from Alex to Kate. "I will be fine and Allan Baker and his cohort is behind lock and key."

"I'm curious, how do you actually know this criminal, Frank Fields or Allan Baker?" Alex asked as he dug into the main course.

Nick sighed. "It's a long story really," he admitted, sounding weary all of a sudden. "Basically, to make a long story short, it began in London while I was a fresh constable in the MET. Six months after my first patrol I was called in to lend aid to the division. The CID was involved and there was a lead on a gang specialized in stealing specialized spare parts for fancy sport cars. Frank Fields or Allan Baker, as his real name is, was a look out for that gang, a front man who weren't afraid of doing things the hard way as long as it paid off," Nick explained as both Kate and Alex waited for him to continue.

"I was among the officers who later raided the base of their operations and partly responsible for nicking Baker. The evidence against him was solid and despite some very good lawyers he ended up in prison for eight years. I thought that would be the last time I laid my eyes on him," Nick let on sarcastically.

"And then he shows up here, in Aidensfield," Kate said thoughtfully, her voice no more than a whisper. "My gosh, Nick, why didn't you tell me?" she asked worriedly.

"I told you I couldn't place him. I recognized him but at the beginning I wasn't sure from where, it was such a long time ago that I last saw him," he explained.

"He could have been after you," Kate returned somewhat upset at him for withholding that information from her. "He could have held a grudge against you."

"He didn't know I was here," Nick countered and reached for his glass of wine.

OOOOOO

Three police cars awaited them as they walked out of the hospitals main entrance. Sergeant Oscar Blaketon stood next to a column on the porch talking to a DC as the two criminals were being aided to the back of the police transport. He glared at them but said nothing as he walked up to stand next to DS Shiner who had just stepped through the entrance doors.

"I'm hereby bringing them to custody. They are no longer in any way your responsibility," Shiner said his voice dripping of authority as he turned to the Ashfordly sergeant.

Blaketon nodded and straightened, standing taller all of a sudden as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank you, sir," he said. "With all due respect I hope your next visit will be far into the future."

"So do I Sergeant Blaketon," he concurred with a slight upward curl of his lips. "So do I," he added.

OOOOOO

Alex chuckled as Kate cleaned the table to make room for the dessert. "Kate, my dear, if I eat more I'm not sure I can move," he complained lightly.

"I think you'll manage to get this down," Kate told him with a grin.

"Kate," Alex began seriously as she sat down next to him, handing Nick the bowl with fruit.

She looked at him quizzically.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you, actually it affects both of you," the old doctor said.

Nick and Kate shared a look.

"I know I was supposed to step off over a year ago and let you take care of everything, just help out occasionally," Alex said.

"That's how I believe it is," Kate replied. "Isn't it?"

The old country GP nodded. "I've come to realize that life is much shorter than I thought. I feel that I've done my part of the job. Of course I'll help out if there's a crisis of some sort," he assured.

Kate frowned, waiting for him to continue.

"I could have died up there and, as it is, I don't feel that I've accomplished everything that I want to do in life," he explained looking from Kate to Nick and then back again. "I'm going on a vacation again in a few weeks and I'll take time to fish more, do things that I appreciate, things that I want to do."

"Of course, Alex, but I'll miss our discussions…" Kate began but was interrupted by her colleague.

"I'll still be there, Kate, to discuss with you, don't you worry," he assured. "I just want you to take over _all_ my patients. I have great confidence in you and I know you can do it," he let on with a smile.

"Well then, I'll accept," Kate said happily.

"Good,_ I_ would have accepted nothing less," Alex returned lightly.

OOOOOO

Alf Ventress sighed stifling a yawn as he glanced at the watch; it was beginning to turn late. The police station was dimly lit and Blaketon had gone home an hour ago.

A smile danced on his lips as he walked over to the kitchenette to take the kettle off. He poured himself a cup of nice tea and then headed straight for his desk and retrieved a fresh package of cookies from the top drawer. Now, when everything had settled and returned to normal, he could easily slip his feet up on the desk and tilt his head backwards to rest for a bit. The holding cells were empty and the phone was awfully quiet.

Alf took a deep breath and decided to take a quick nap. No one would nag him and no one would tell him to do something he didn't want to do. The night had started very promising. Hopefully this would be the last nightshift in a while.

OOOOOO

Kate sat down wearily at the kitchen table as Alex walked through the door, heading home. She was pleased but tired. The last two weeks events were enough to last a year. She yawned and reached up with her hand to cover her mouth. "Finally," she said glancing at Nick as he sat down opposite her, looking equally tired. "Finally, we're alone," she added foxily.

A sly look passed Nick's face as he, slowly, mindful of his cracked and bruised ribs and sore shoulder, leaned forward in his chair. "What…" he began but was rudely interrupted by the shrill of the telephone.

"No," Kate whined unhappily as she leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table and let her head come to rest in her hands.

With a heavy sigh Nick got out of the chair and headed over to the phone. "Aidensfield Police," he answered, trying not to let the annoyance and tiredness seep into his voice.

Kate raised her head, straining her ears to hear the conversation.

"All right, Mr. Thompson," Nick answered. "Yes, I understand the situation…"

Kate smiled and heaved herself out of the wooden chair, heading over to her husband. She walked up behind him and slid her arms carefully around his middle, her hands working their way up over his torso.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I'm not on duty Mr. Thompson," Nick said and paused to glare at Kate who looked up at him with a cunning smile. "I'm sorry but I can't tonight. I'll have to refer you to Ashfordly station instead. Yes, I regret the inconvenience. I hope everything turns out for the best," he finished sincerely as Kate placed her chin on his shoulder. "Yes, good bye, Mr. Thompson," he added and then finally placed the mouthpiece back where it belonged.

"Something interesting?" Kate said innocently as he turned toward her.

Nick smugly placed his hands on Kate's shoulders. "Not particularly. Some sheep has gone berserk in Mr. Thompson's garden," he replied.

Kate chuckled. "Who's on duty tonight?" she asked. "For there's still night duty considering the latest events, isn't it?"

"Alf," Nick returned amusedly.

"He's going to love it," Kate returned and leaned in, smelling Nick's scent.

Nick gently placed a hand behind Kate's neck and tilted her head upwards toward him. The moment later their lips met in a passionate kiss that sent shivers down his spine. As they broke the kiss Kate looked longingly at him, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Constable Rowan," she began, "I think I need to recheck those bandages," she added playfully and gently tugged at the top button of his shirt.

He gave her a cheeky smile. "Whatever you say, Doctor Rowan," he returned softly.

OOOOOO

_The End _

_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear what you thought about the story ;) _


End file.
